Code: Revolution
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: It is the year 2027, The Korean-American war has entered it's second year. The United States of America has been abandoned by her allies, and the Greater Korean Republic has occupied everything west of the Mississippi river. How can the reunited Lyoko warriors help a rebellion, and save a shattered America?
1. Occupation Begins

(I don't own Code: Lyoko, Homefront, or any of the brands/names that appear in this story. Any resemblance is simply a coincidence and should not be taken as intentional)

/Prologue- Calm before the storm/

2010- The South Korean ship, ROKS Cheonan, is sunk by a North Korean submarine, causing tensions to rise in the Korean peninsula.

2011- North Korea launches new nuclear missile test, causing massive worldwide condemnation towards the DPRK.

- North Korean artillery shells Yeonpyeong island, killing several South Koreans and causing tensions to flare up to Korean Border War levels.

- Kim Jong Il's government strongly defends the atomic test, calling it a, "Rightful response to western aggression".

- The President of the United States appears at the UN to call for severe sanctions against North Korea.

- North Korean leader Kim Jong Il dies, his son Kim Jong Un seizes power over North Korea.

- The Korean People's Army pledges to support Kim Jong Un, "To the death".

2012- Kim Jong Un begins purge of top government and military officials, solidifying his rule as leader of North Korea

- Kim Jong Un announces to the world during a United Nations meeting, a surprise plan to reunify the Korean peninsula.

2013- North and South Korea unify after decades of fighting and separation, forming the Greater Korean Republic.

- Japan has a renewal of nationalism, and many question the need of US defense.

- North Korean military officers are purged or sent to labor camps, then replaced with experienced and trained South Korean Army officers

2014- Japan refuses to renew the US treaty of defense, causing the United States and Japan to have a cooling of relations.

- All US troops are ordered to leave Okinawa and Japan by the end of the year after several tries of negotiations.

- Russia and China begin to send military aid to the GKR.

2015- Saudi Arabia and Iran declare war against each other, oil wells and pipelines in the Arabian peninsula burn uncontrollably, deeply affecting world supply.

- US troops begin to intervene after fighting spreads to Israel, Iraq, Kuwait, and Yemen.

2016- Riots spread across several US cities due to the collapse of the US dollar.

2017- The GKR declares war on Japan.

- KPA troops capture and sabotage several Japanese nuclear reactors, killing hundreds and causing massive worldwide condemnation towards the GKR.

- The US Navy pulls all ships from south east Asia to try and help secure the American homeland.

2018- Japan is forced to surrender to the Greater Korean Republic, they are forcibly integrated into the GKR by the end of the year.

- The GKR begins early annexation of several south east Asian countries, including Malaysia, Thailand, The Philippines, Myanmar, Indonesia, and Vietnam.

- KPA troops are given former Japanese/South Korean military equipment, including M4A1 assault rifles, M9 pistols, and several Blackhawk helicopters.

- Marshal law is declared around the continental US, massive riots spawn in dozens of American cities.

- The GKR starts purging top Japanese military and government leaders. Some of the few to be spared is the emperor and his royal family.

- Saudi-Iran war ends as both sides are reduced to ruin, and there is barely a goal left in the conflict.

2019- An Asian bird flu pandemic spreads across the US, over six million Americans are dead.

- GKR spies begin to infiltrate the United States.

- The United States, unable to afford the costs of the GPS system, turn the entire system to GKR control.

- Korean People's Army troops deliver hurricane relief aid to Cuba, causing worldwide commendation.

2020- The Mexican and Canadian governments closes all borders to American refugees.

- Law enforcement officers in the United States are overwhelmed by riots, causing many to abandon their posts.

- A new plague named, "The Knoxville cough" starts to spread across the American homeland.

2021- NATO all but falls apart due to disagreements and rising problems amongst themselves.

- KPA soldiers start a peacekeeping mission in Nigeria, causing ambassadors worldwide to laude the GKR in a positive light.

2024- Korean annexation spreads despite the protests of the international community.

* * *

July 3rd, 2025- The Greater Korean Republic launches a 'communications satellite', clamming it will "Bring a message of peace to the entire world"

* * *

/Chapter 1, Occupation Begins/

/July 4th, 2025, Los Angeles, California/

/Jeremie Belpois and his fiancé Aelita were waiting in a tarmac in LAX/

"How long until everyone gets here?" asked Aelita

"Their plane is about to land, so it'll be only a few minutes" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"How long has it been since we seen each other?" asked Aelita

"Probably a couple of years, aside from phone calls and emails" said Jeremie

"Yes, and did you hear about the satellite launch? The one that the Koreans did?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, and I don't like the look of it" said Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged as Jeremie saw a familiar face walk out of the terminal/

"Here they are" said Jeremie

/Aelita gasped with happiness as she saw an old friend walking towards her/

"YUMI!" said Aelita

/Yumi Stern ran and engulfed Aelita in a hug/

"It's so good to see you guys!" said Yumi

/Jeremie and Aelita looked around/

"Where's Ulrich and Odd?" asked Aelita

"They're in Colorado, but they said they'll be here tomorrow or the day after" said Yumi

"Really? Where in Colorado?" asked Jeremie

"They're in Montrose last I heard" said Yumi

/Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie started walking to Jeremie's car/

"So how was your flight?" asked Aelita

"It was good, but the jetlag is killing me right now" said Yumi

"Well we can-" said Jeremie

/The three adults noticed the lights go out/

"Huh, what's with the power in LA?" asked Yumi

"It's probably nothing, the power fluctuates from time to time" said Jeremie

/Yumi shrugged as the group got in the car, Jeremie tried to start it but nothing happened/

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jeremie to himself

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita

"The car won't start" said Jeremie

"We should go inside and try to find out what's going on" said Yumi

/Aelita and Jeremie nodded and got out of their car, they walked with Yumi into the layaway area/

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Aelita

"It's probably nothing, don't worry" said Jeremie

/The three adults heard a loud bang/

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" asked Yumi

/Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie watched in horror as they witnessed a tank run over their car/

"What's going on?!" asked Aelita

/The three adults saw a small group of people next to them/

"It's the Koreans!" shouted a man

"Is this what I think it is?!" asked woman

"it's an invasion!" said Hopper

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Welcome to Montrose

/Chapter 2, Welcome to Montrose/

/Two Years Later, March 6th 2027/

/Ulrich Stern woke up in his 'home', he looked at his friend Odd Della Robia and Robert Jacobs, they were listening to the radio/

"Good, sleeping beauty is up" said Odd

"Bite me" said Ulrich

/Odd and Ulrich chuckled as Ulrich sat up in his bed/

"What's the good word on the radio?" asked Ulrich

"Resistance fighters ambushed a Korean patrol today" said Jacobs

"You're shitting me!" said Ulrich

"Guys! Keep it down!" said Odd

/Ulrich and Jacobs nodded/

"I wonder how they're doing in LA?" asked Ulrich

"You still worrying about Yumi?" asked Jacobs

"Yeah" said Ulrich

"I'm sure she made it somewhere safe, her and your other friends" said Jacobs

/The group heard a knock on the door/

"Robert Jacobs?" asked a voice

/The three stood where they were in silence/

"Is this the home of Robert Jacobs?" asked a voice

/Odd and Ulrich looked at Jacobs/

"Just stay here, I'll get it" whispered Jacobs

/Jacobs walked to the door, then it was kicked open and the next thing he knew he was forced against the wall at gunpoint/

"Jacobs!" said Odd

"Robert Jacobs, why are you so reluctant to serve your country in it's time of need? We understand that you have lost everything, but you must take heart in what patriotism can bring you!" said Col. Jeong

/Jeong looked at the rest of the room/

"Our glorious leader, Kim Jong Un, will teach you to unlock your country's natural resources, brining prosperity to all! It is our gift to you" said Col. Jeong

/Jeong made an angry face and looked at Jacobs, Ulrich, and Odd/

"But you three! You have forced us to examine your dedication to America's cause! Take them away!" shouted Col. Jeong

/Ulrich and Odd watched in horror as a soldier hit Jacobs in the face with his rifle. Then the three of them were pushed down the stairs and outside, where they saw several people being marched in a line/

"Jacobs?! Jac-" said a man

/A soldier hit the man with his rifle, then Jacobs, Ulrich, and Odd were forced into a bus and into a row of seats/

"Psst, hey? Are you guys pilots? They're rounding us all up for some reason" whispered a prisoner

"Jacobs is a pilot" whispered Ulrich

/The bus started moving/

"What the hell is going on?" whispered Odd

"I don't know, but they're rounding up people all over town" whispered the prisoner

"Wait, why are they after pilots?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, but it's something to do with the resistance" whispered the prisoner

"The resistance?" asked Jacobs

"Yeah, but these guys have my family, if I don't do what they say then I'll never see them again" whispered the prisoner

/The bus stopped at a building checkpoint, Ulrich, Odd, and Jacobs noticed several dozen people caged in the front/

"More fuel for the labor camps, you're never going to see most of those people again" said the prisoner

"Oh my holy god" said Odd

/The bus started moving again after it was cleared/

"You ever notice how quickly the bodies disappear? Mass graves, that's what I heard" said the prisoner

/The bus turned around a corner/

"Listen, when we get to wherever they're taking us, we have to watch each others backs. You underst-" said the prisoner

/The group heard a loud horn, they went wide eyed as they saw a semi truck coming towards them/

"HANG ON!" shouted Ulrich

/The semi hit the bus, causing it to roll over and the occupants to be flung around the inside. It finally stopped in a flipped over position/

"J- Jacobs? Odd? You two alive?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I think we're good" said Odd

/The three noticed a man go through the windshield, they watched as he killed the driver and then a surviving KPA soldier/

"You guys can thank me later" said Connor

/Odd, Ulrich, and Jacobs were led out of the bus's windshield/

"Glad to see Connor's plan didn't get you all killed, I'm Rianna by the way" said Rianna

/Ulrich and Odd noticed a familiar face/

"WILLIAM?!" asked Odd

"Odd? Ulrich? What the fuck are you doing here?" asked William

/The group heard helicopter blades/

"Cut the chatter! We need to move!" said Connor

/The group started running/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Why We Fight

/The group ran into a White Castle fast food restaurant/

"This way! Through the White Castle!" said Connor

/The group stopped in a hallway, Ulrich, Jacobs, and Odd were handed M9 pistols/

"Guns?" asked Odd

"Aim for anyone who's KPA!" said William

"I hope you're worth what this rescue is gonna cost us" said Rianna

/the group ran outside, and saw two Korean soldiers/

"KOREANS!" shouted William

/Ulrich took his M9, and killed both of the Korean soldiers. He stood where he was with a shocked look plasted on his face/

"No going back, you got Korean blood on your hands. You're in the resistance now!" said Connor

"We need to move!" said Rianna

/The group ran into a gas station, then took cover as they saw more KPA. Odd, Ulrich, and Jacobs each picked up a T3AK assault rifle from dead KPA soldiers/

"Check your fire! Watch the pumps!" shouted Rianna

/Connor noticed the fuel pumps were on fire/

"Fuck them! If they blow we'll take them all with us!" said Connor

/They continued shooting, then the pumps blew up as fire engulfed the KPA soldiers/

"HOLY SHIT!" said Connor

/The group walked out of the building, looking at the scene/

"Is everyone still in one piece?" asked Rianna

"Count your pieces later" said Connor

"We need to get moving" said William

/The group started running as Connor looked at Jacobs/

"Boone it's Connor! We got the pilot!" said Connor

/The rest of the group heard an inaudible voice/

"Don't worry about it. Just a gas station. Ought to slow them down!" said Connor

/The inaudible voice had an angry tone/

"We're on our way to Revere Road, meet us there!" said Connor

/The rest of the group, again heard an angry inaudible voice/

"I don't have time to argue! Connor out!" said Connor

"What was that about?" asked Rianna

"Boone thinks its too dangerous to blend in with the locals, he'd rather risk the entire operation than upset a bunch of squatters!" said Connor

"Calm down, he's just looking out for them." said William

"Yeah? Well who's looking out for us?" asked Connor

/The group went into a house, and then saw a KPA tank going down the street/

"Hold your fire." said Connor

"Fuck. A tank! Stay out of sight until it passes." said William

/The group hid as the tank passed, then they saw a dozen Korean soldiers start walking in front of them/

"There's a whole squad out there" said Rianna

"I don't think they saw us" said William

"Hold position, nobody move" said Connor

/Ulrich, Jacobs, and Odd noticed what Connor noticed, the end of the soldier line/

"Wait for it. Wait for it." said Connor

/Odd looked at the soldiers/

"On my mark..." said Connor

/The last of the soldiers passed/

"Now! Go!" said Connor

/The group ran across the street, they all stopped after they were out of sight/

"We're clear" said Rianna

"Fuck, I saw a T-99 and I'm still breathing!" said Odd

/Ulrich looked at William/

"What the fuck are you doing in Colorado!?" asked Ulrich

"I met up with Aelita and Jeremie, and we-" said William

"AELITA AND JEREMIE?! THEY'RE ALIVE?!" said Ulrich

"The reunion can wait, we need to move!" said Connor

/The group started running/

"Some shortcut" said Rianna

"Look, I didn't expect them to send the entire army after us" said Connor

"What did you expect? You kicked the hornets nest!" said Rianna

/The group ran into a house, Connor looked at Jacobs/

"I read your file Jacobs, You'd better live up to it" said Connor

/The group ran into the backyard and noticed a treehouse/

"Stern, climb up and cover us while we check the next yard" said Connor

/Ulrich nodded and climbed up into the treehouse, he noticed a crashed passenger jet and several KPA soldiers scouring the wreck, thenhe saw a helicopter fly by as he got set up/

"Sit tight! We're coming over the fence!" said Rianna

/Ulrich noticed the group started shooting at the KPA, Ulrich started helping as the KPA started shooting back. A helicopter passed the treehouse as Ulrich noticed an RPG round hit under the spot he was sitting at. He was flung out and landed next to Jacobs/

"You alright?!" asked Jacobs

"Never better!" said Ulrich

"More KPA coming over the wing!" said Connor

/The group started fighting their way towards the wreck/

"Push through the wreckage!" said Connor

/Jacobs stabbed a KPA soldier and traded his T3AK for a M4A1/

"By the engine!" said Odd

/The group made it inside the wreckage where they started going through what was left of the plane/

"Norks in the fuselage!" said Rianna

/Odd killed two KPA soldiers that were in the passenger cabin, the group ran and took cover behind another wall where they started taking fire from a heavy machine gun/

"Machine gun! Second floor window!" said Connor

/William shot the MG gunner as Connor noticed an APC heading towards them/

"APC! Get out of the yard!" said Connor

"Jacobs! Ulrich! Follow me!" said William

"You three! Circle around to the left!" said Connor

/Rianna pushed Odd's head down/

"Get down! That cannon will tear you apart!" said Rianna

/Jacobs, Ulrich, and William ran around a destroyed shed and up to a building, they climbed up a ladder and ran to a balcony, they stopped in front of a window/

"Get in that window!" said Connor

/Jacobs and Ulrich climbed into the window as William shot at KPA soldiers/

"We need explosives to take out that APC! Find something!" said Connor

/Jacobs picked up several blocks of C4 and threw them on the APC, he backed up and pulled out a detonator/

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" asked Ulrich

/Jacobs pressed the detonation button, blowing up the APC and the Korean troops/

"Holy shit!" said William

"Out-fucking-standing!" said Connor

/Everyone regrouped and started running towards a civilian neighborhood/

"Revere Road is through these yards" said Connor

"It's strange people live so close to the wreckage" said Odd

"Stranger still they aren't out here helping us!" said Connor

/The group ran into a house/

"Buncha chicken shits. The EMP musta fried their balls too" said Connor

"Connor, that's a little harsh" said William

"Well you'd think that seeing a plane fall out of the sky would have put guns in their hands!" said Connor

"Maybe they're not ready to fight!" said Rianna

/Rianna kicked down a door and the group ran through a backyard/

"The KPA doesn't bother these people, they're just trying to live their lives. Besides, Boone gave you an order" said Rianna

"Boone's not here! We're gonna do whatever it takes to stay alive!" said Connor

/The group ran through another house and exited out of a side door, where they saw a man trying to calm a crowd of civilians/

"Goddamn resistance, what're you doing here? We're a peaceful community!" said a man

"There are families here, man! You can't be bringing us this kind of trouble!" said another man

"Everyone calm down! As soon as the others get here then we'll move on. I'm sure they weren't followed" said Boone

/Boone looked over his shoulder and saw the group/

"We're leaving, but you should all get inside. Let's not attract attention" said Boone

/The civilians started walking away as Boone made an angry look towards Connor/

"Goddammit Connor! I said don't come here! You risk starting a shit-storm right where these people live!" said Boone

"We had nowhere else to go! The area's crawling with KPA!" said Connor

"We're supposed to be fighting for these people! Not hiding behind them." said Rianna

"Who the fuck's hiding!?" asked Connor

"That's enough! Both of you!" said Boone

/William, Boone, Rianna, and Connor all looked at Jacobs, Odd, and Ulrich/

"You must be the pilot and his friends. I'm Boone Karlson; I founded this cell. The US military is gathering near San Francisco, they need fuel and we've got a plan to get it there. But we need you three" said Boone

"Just tell us what to do" said Odd

/Boone, Connor, and Rianna smiled, then frowned as they heard loud banging/

"KPA!" shouted Connor

/The group saw the KPA Humvee's firing, at civilians/

"Into the house! NOW!" said Boone

/The group started heading into the house, but Odd stood where he was with wide eyes/

"Odd!" said Ulrich

"T- They don't even have weapons" whispered Odd

"ODD!" said Jacobs

/Odd looked at Jacobs and Ulrich, then ran into the house to see a woman cowering behind a kitchen counter, holding a baby/

"Please! Don't hurt my baby!" said the mother

"Oh my god!" said Rianna

"That's just what we needed!" said Connor sarcastically

/The group took defensive positions inside the house and started firing back at the KPA troops/

"Why are they doing this?!" asked the mother

"We're on your side ma'am! Just stay down and we'll protect you!" said Boone

/The baby started crying loudly/

"Someone pacify that infant, dammit!" said Connor

"We have to draw fire away from the civilians!" said William

"You brought them here!" said the mother

"Someone shut that baby up!" said Connor

/Ulrich threw a grenade out to the KPA, when he noticed a metallic canister fly in through the window, then the canister started to emit a greenish gas/

"Gas!" said Rianna

"It's teargas! They're trying to flush us out!" said Boone

/Boone grabbed the mother's hand/

"You're coming with us! Get behind me!" said Boone

/The group went through the garage and out into the backyard/

"Leave 'em!" said Connor

"I said they're coming with us!" said Boone

/Boone lifted the mother and put her behind a fence/

"Hide back here, we'll come and get you after everything settle's down" said Boone

/The group saw a Predator drone fly over them/

"They got a UAV!" said William

/The group ran towards a house, Rianna kicked down the door and ran inside, the group ran in as a resistance fighter was shot. Rianna and another man were crouching over the fallen man/

"He's been hit! I- I don't know what to do!" said Hopper

"Put pressure on it! Here!" said Rianna

/Rianna put one of Hopper's hands on the wound, she put hers on it too. They both pressed down to try and stop the bleeding/

"We need Goliath! Where is it?" asked Rianna

/No answer/

"Hopper! Where's Goliath?" asked Rianna

"Out back... It's out back. But the targeter's in my bag!" said Hopper

/Odd went through Hopper's backpack and pulled out a controller. He pressed a button which resulted in a large UGV going through the wall from the backyard, which also made Rianna and Hopper move their hands in surprise/

"He's bleeding to death!" said Rianna

/Rianna and Hopper replaced their hands on the man/

"Listen! It's a semi-autonomous combat drone! NAV and the 50. Cal are pseudo-intelligence. But the rockets are you! Just pick your target and pull!" said Hopper

"Take out those vehicles!" said Boone

/Odd targeted several KPA troops and pressed the fire button, causing Goliath to shoot rockets at them. Rianna pulled her hand back when she realized that the man died/

"He's gone" said Rianna

/Rianna looked at Hopper/

"Hopper! Let's go" said Rianna

/Hopper nodded and picked up his M4, he followed the group outside/

"Humvee's!" said William

/Odd targeted the Humvee and pressed the fire button, then he handed the targeter to Jacobs/

"Your turn!" said Odd

/Jacobs grinned as he targeted another Humvee, he pressed the fire button and made Goliath destroy it/

"Follow Goliath!" said Connor

"Use the targeter!" said Boone

/Jacobs aimed for a troop transport, he pressed the fire button and destroyed it. Then the group noticed all of the KPA soldiers were running away from them/

"That's it! They're falling back!" said Connor

"About time!" said Jacobs

/Boone noticed the UAV coming towards them/

"We got to get out of here! Now!" said Boone

/The UAV fired at the group, causing Jacobs to be blown on the ground and the rest of the group to be blown onto their backs/

* * *

/Ten Minutes Later/

/The group opened their eyes and grabbed their guns/

"Everyone alright?" asked Rianna

"Wait, where's Jacobs?" asked Ulrich

/The group noticed Jacobs over by a destroyed car, they ran to him and looked/

"Is he alive?" asked Connor

"Yeah, just knocked out" said Hopper

"Good, we'll need him" said Boone

"Odd, help me drag him" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Odd grabbed Jacobs' arms and legs, then the group started to head to a tunnel as Boone started heading back to get the mother/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Freedom

(This is the first chapter I have ever done that's over 5,000 words)

"Yesterday afternoon, KPA authorities raided the town of Montrose, Colorado. Their goal in the words of the enemy was to, 'neutralize high value citizen targets'. But this was not a measured response to American insurgency, this was innocent blood running red on main street. Your families and friends shot down like animals. One of the Montrose resistance cells reportedly escaped after a brutal firefight in a nearby neighborhood. We can only hope that these freedom fighters made it to one of their safe zones, somewhere in the sea of abandoned suburbs. But whatever their fate, we will fight on"

"Don't believe the lies of the Korean controlled media, we are the channel of truth, and this is the Voice of Freedom"

* * *

/The next day/

/Jacobs opened his eyes and realized he was in a bunk bed, he looked to his right and saw a radio/

"Good morning Montrose, you're listening to KPAR 88.3 FM" said a radio announcer

/Jacobs saw Boone walk into the room/

"Our top story this hour, 24 American civilians are dead in the wake of a shooting spree by a local insurgent group. KPA authorities are looking for a suspect named Connor Morgan, who-" said the radio announcer

/Boone turned off the radio in disgust/

"Goddamn propaganda" said Boone

/Boone looked at Jacobs/

"Glad you're awake, I saw you take more punishment than a man could live through" said Boone

"Are my friends alright?" asked Jacobs

"Yeah, they're waiting for you outside, just come out when you're ready" said Boone

/Jacobs smiled and got out of the bunk, he walked out of the room to see Ulrich and Odd, along with two others/

"Robert Jacobs, I'd like you to meet Jeremie and Aelita Belpois" said Ulrich

/Jacobs shook Jeremie and Aelita's hands/

"Nice to meet you" said Jacobs

"Likewise" said Jeremie

/Jacobs looked at Boone/

"What's the plan?" asked Jacobs

"The US military needs jet fuel, we've got a plan to get it and then bring it over to San Fran" said Boone

"How?" asked Ulrich

/Boone's radio flickered, he looked down and held the talk button/

"The pilot's up, we'll be moving out during the next patrol gap" said Boone

/Boone let go of the button and looked at the group/

"Walk with me" said Boone

/The group followed Boone out of the room, to see a settlement and around a dozen people spread around in it/

"Welcome to your new home, it's our little piece of America" said Boone

/The group started walking down a flight of stairs/

"We all came together to create this place. And to have some sense of community" said Boone

"This is amazing!" said Odd

"Yeah, not quite the future we had in mind, but at least we're free" said Boone

"Wow" said Jacobs

"From the outside, it's just more boarded up suburban failure. But inside, we built ourselves a safe haven" said Boone

/The group looked at a massive camouflage scram covering a large oak tree and the rest of the settlement/

"Fences, tree cover, and that camo scram, keeps us hidden from the KPA" said Boone

/Boone looked at the group/

"Still, we've got to be careful, especially now" said Boone

/Boone held down the talk button on his radio/

"Get Rianna on the radio, she's prepping the playground. And talk to Connor about ammo" said Boone

/Boone let go of the button as Aelita pointed at a small farm/

"Everything we eat, we grow. Water collection is by the house, and between solar panels and the windmills, we have just enough power to get by" said Aelita

/Boone walked to a house door/

"Follow me" said Boone

/Boone opened the door and walked inside, the group followed him in to see a woman making food/

"Hey Sally" said Boone

"Oh, hey Boone" said Sally

/The group saw Connor walking towards them/

"Back from the dead, huh?" asked Connor

"Yep" said Jacobs

/Connor looked at Boone/

"This means we're set to go, right? I'm damn tired of just sitting here. We've only got a short window to grab those tracking devices and we shouldn't be dickin' around!" said Connor

"It's my call. We do this right and we won't lose anybody else" said Boone

/Connor looked at the floor, then back to Boone/

"Hopper and William will be checking in any minute, we'll meet you the tunnel" said Boone

"Those bastards are gonna get what's coming to 'em!" said Connor

/Connor walked out of the building. Boone looked at the group/

"Connor's a good man to have in a fight" said Boone

"Boone, could you give us a minute? I feel like we should explain a few things" said Jeremie

"Of course, I'll meet you out back" said Boone

/Boone walked out of the back door as the group looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"How in the hell did you get to Montrose?" asked Odd

"We got out of LA in the brink of time, but we didn't count on the fact that the Koreans had paratroopers in the Midwest" said Jeremie

"Or the fact that they basically irradiated the Mississippi river" said Aelita

"They irradiated the Mississippi river?" asked Jacobs

"Yeah, the river is too dangerous and too deadly to cross now" said Jeremie

"So we stumbled into Montrose and met up with Boone, he helped us get to safety" said Aelita

/Ulrich looked at Jeremie/

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other, then back to Ulrich/

"We got separated when we went through Denver, I don't know what happened to her" said Jeremie

/Ulrich sighed with disappointment/

"I'm sorry, Ulrich" said Aelita

"Don't be, it's not your fault" said Ulrich

"So how did you two end up in the resistance?" asked Odd

"Boone, he gathered up people and started a resistance cell. Then Connor joined, then Rianna. And it just grew from there" said Aelita

"We help with fixing electronics and weapons, we even helped Hopper reprogram Goliath" said Jeremie

"Seriously? Nice job" said Jacobs

"Thanks" said Aelita

"So there's a plan to get fuel to the US military in San Francisco, but what is it?" asked Odd

"We don't know the full details, you're going to want to talk to Boone or Connor" said Jeremie

"And it'll have to wait, we're helping with the assault on the store" said Aelita

"Assault?" asked Ulrich

"We'll tell you more later, you've got something else to handle right now" said Aelita

"Gotcha" said Jacobs

/The group walked out of the building to see Boone/

"Let's go" said Boone

/The group followed Boone/

"Hey Boone, it's Hopper. Patrols just cleared, I'll meet you at the tunnel exit" said Hopper

"Got it, we're on our way" said Boone

/The group walked into another building to see Connor holding a M249 SAW, he handed it to Boone/

"About time" said Connor

"Listen, we could use your help. We're down a few men and tonight's mission is key. The equipment we're after paves the way for everything that follows" said Boone

"We'll be outnumbered and outgunned, so grab a weapon, and all the ammo you can carry" said Connor

/The group each picked up a M4 assault rifle, a M9 pistol, ammunition, and four grenades/

"Follow me" said Boone

/The group saw Boone open a hatch that led into a tunnel, he jumped in and the group followed him/

"Holy shit, you people know how to keep yourselves busy" said Odd

"The resistance built these tunnels during the early days of the occupation. There's close to three miles of passages under Montrose. We dug them everywhere, except under the wall they built to keep us in, of course" said Boone

"That fucker runs all the way down to the bedrock" said Connor

"When we liberate this country, we'll dismantle those walls" said Jeremie

"Fuck that, I'm gonna blow it up when we leave this town" said Connor

/The group go to the end of the tunnel, Boone climbed up a ladder and the group followed. The group climbed up and saw William and Hopper/

"Hey Jacobs, great work back there. Thanks for your help with Goliath" said Hopper

"What!? I helped too!" said Odd

"Thank you too, but Jacobs should hang on to that targeter. It looks like he's got the hang of it" said Hopper

/Odd grunted as the group started moving/

"Rianna confirmed Gunnison cell delivered the van and mortar. But there's a sentry tower between us and the playground" said William

"Why haven't we taken it out?" asked Connor

"It wasn't here last time we scouted. We can find a way around it" said Hopper

"No, we can't leave any of them standing" said Boone

/The group walked into a house/

"Be careful, these sentries have a 20 millimeter auto-cannon linked Kayoo-band radar. The fire control systems are-" said Hopper

"Hopper. Shut up. Everyone, all you have to do is throw a grenade at the back of the thing" explained Connor

/The group crouched on a front porch, they saw a sentry tower at the end of the road/

"We gotta make our way up the street. Wait for the spotlight to pass, then move. If you're caught in it's sights, get to cover and wait" said Boone

"These things are smart, but they're not that smart" said Aelita

"I'll go first" said Boone

/Boone jumped over the porch railing and ran through the street, the sentry tower's searchlight beamed on him and fired, he took cover behind a van, after a moment, the searchlight beeped and started searching/

"On me!" said Boone

/Jeremie and Jacobs jumped over the railing and took cover with Boone, then they all ran around the van and took cover behind a car/

"Move up!" said Boone

/The three fighters ran around the car while taking fire from the tower, they hid behind a jersey barrier/

"Jeremie, Jacobs, you're going to have to take this one out. I'm getting to old for this" said Boone

/Jacobs and Jeremie ran and took cover behind a RV/

"That's close enough! Throw a grenade at the back!" said Aelita

/Jacobs threw a grenade at the control console, it exploded causing the sentry tower's arm to collapse/

"Nice work" said Boone

/The rest of the group ran to Jacobs, Boone, and Jeremie/

"Rianna, we just took down a sentry tower less than a hundred yards from the tunnel exit. Stay put" said Aelita

"I will. See you soon, Aelita" said Rianna

/The group walked into a house, where they heard distant voices speaking in Korean/

"Walk softly" said Boone

"Take a look" said William

/Boone and Odd looked through a window blind, seeing several KPA soldiers in a backyard/

"I thought you said the patrol's were gone" said Boone

"They were. Next one's not due for another six hours" said Hopper

"Looks like they're early" said Boone

/Jacobs looked through the blinds and saw a KPA soldier on a rooftop, and at least half a dozen Korean soldiers looking around/

"If we're gonna attack. We gotta do it fast, use what little surprise we got" said Connor

"The man on the roof's gonna be trouble. Jacobs, he's yours. On your shot, we move" said William

/Jacobs aimed at the soldier on the roof/

"Ulrich, get a grenade out" said Jacobs

/Ulrich grabbed a grenade/

"When I shoot, you throw that at the crowd of Koreans, got it?" asked Jacobs

"Got it" said Ulrich

/Jacobs aimed and shot the KPA soldier as Ulrich threw the grenade at the crowd, Boone kicked down the door as the grenade exploded and killed several KPA soldiers/

"I'm moving up!" said Odd

/Connor and Odd ran and took cover behind a fence as Jeremie killed a KPA soldier that was shooting from a windowpane/

"Yard's clear! Into the house!" said Boone

/The group advanced to the house, Ulrich was in the lead/

"We need to clear this house, I've got your back!" said Connor

/Jeremie walked inside, then a screaming Korean soldier turned from a corner and tackled Jeremie/

"Help him!" said Aelita

/Connor and Ulrich shot the soldier, Jeremie pushed the soldier off of him and Aelita helped him up/

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita

"Never better" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled/

"That's the last of 'em" said Connor

"They must have sent out the patrols as soon as that sentry went offline" said Hopper

/The group went into the house and stopped at the front door/

"Used to be me patrolling these neighborhoods" said Boone

/Connor kicked down the door and the group ran outside, to see a rundown school/

"This way" said Boone

"This is the drop point?" asked Aelita

"Gunnison picked the location, Brooks has a weird sense of humor" said Boone

/The group ran towards the front entrance of the school/

"We worried about the KPA finding this place?" asked William

"Sure, but we're taking the fight to them. If tonight's raid goes right then those bastards'll have more than enough to keep 'em busy for a good while" said Connor

/The group stopped at the front entrance/

"Rianna's inside" said Boone

/Ulrich kicked down the door, then the group went inside/

"It's us! Don't shoot" said Jeremie

/Boone coughed a little/

"Boone, you okay?" asked Odd

"I'm fine, just a little winded" said Boone

/The group went into a gymnasium, they saw Rianna, a white van, and a bunch of mortar rounds/

"Did the Gunnison cell deliver the mortar rounds?" asked Boone

"Yeah but they screwed up, they sent us the wrong ones!" said Rianna

/The group walked to the mortar rounds, as Boone leaned against the van. Hopper and Odd noticed a trail of blood leading to him/

"No they didn't. It's White Phosphorous, I sweetened the deal" said Connor

"What?! And you knew about this?!" asked Rianna

"What is this bleeding heart bullshit? We're fight-" said Connor

"GUYS!" said Hopper

/The group looked at Boone, who was sitting against the van and bleeding heavily/

"Oh my god!" said Aelita

"Sentry tower clipped me" said Boone

"That's- That's a lot of blood" stated Hopper

"The beacons... We need to..." said Boone

/Boone tried to get up, but was stopped by Hopper and Rianna/

"Whoa, take it easy" said Jeremie

"We can handle it, you're no good to us dead" said Connor

"He's right, save your energy for the trip to San Fran" said William

/Boone looked at Connor and handed him a police badge/

"Connor, take this, it's my badge. Find Arnie, and he'll take care of you" said Boone

"Me and Rianna will get Boone home, then we'll meet you at the overpass" said Aelita

"Okay, stay safe" said Jeremie

/The group started walking towards a door/

"Guys" said Boone

/The group looked at Boone/

"You take care of yourselves" said Boone

"We'll be there, try not to get pulled over" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Rianna helped Boone into the van as the rest of the group went through a doorway/

"I hope he makes it" said Jacobs

"It's probably not the first time he's been shot" said Connor

"I know, I'm just saying" said Jacobs

"He's gonna be fine" said Connor

/The group walked into another room, they saw a large amount of weapons and an American flag hanging from the wall/

"Uh... Wow" said Odd

"These must be the weapons Brooks promised us" said Hopper

"Guys, find one that you like" said Connor

/William, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Jacobs all went to the table/

"See anything you like?" asked Jeremie

/Odd picked up a M16 with a grenade launcher, Ulrich picked up a T3AK, and Jacobs picked up a SCAR-L assault rifle/

"Lets head out" said William

/The group walked out of the room and then walked through a hallway, they kicked down a door and saw an outdoor playground/

"Ha! 'The playground', I get it now!" said Connor

"We're almost there. The labor camp is at the top of the next street" said Jeremie

/The group started running towards a house/

"What's the plan?" asked Odd

"The front gate should be lightly guarded, we make a lot of noise, pick a few of 'em off, and draw the rest out of the camp. Then we sneak in through the back door" said Connor

/The group sneaked in through the remains of a garage, where they saw a couple dozen KPA/

"You call this 'lightly guarded'?!" asked Ulrich

"Stick to the plan!" said Connor

/The group sneaked to the side of the garage, and aimed at several KPA soldiers/

"Go loud in three... two... NOW! DROP 'EM!" said Connor

/The group fired at the KPA soldiers, they scored several kills before the Koreans started shooting back. Then the group saw a sentry tower/

"Sentry tower! Get to cover!" said Hopper

"Get out of the street!" said Connor

/The group fought their way up the street, then they took cover behind a RV/

"Find a way around it!" said Jacobs

/Odd saw a garage/

"Get around through the garage!" said Odd

"Good thinking!" said William

/The group ran across the street while being shot at by the tower. They ran into a garage and through a house, then they made it to a backyard/

"KPA!" said Jeremie

/The group saw several KPA soldiers in the backyard, they fired at the soldiers and killed them/

"Move!" said Jacobs

/Connor looked at the second story of the house and saw a KPA soldier aiming at them/

"Second floor window!" said Connor

/Odd killed the soldier as the group ran into the house. Ulrich and Jacobs ran upstairs and found several grenades/

"Destroy the tower! Quickly!" said Jeremie

/Ulrich threw a grenade at the back of the tower, causing an explosion that destroyed the control console. Moments later, an alarm rang/

"That got their attention!" said Ulrich

"Head for the supply tunnel. We need to be gone before they mobilize" said Connor

/The group ran out of the house and across the street, Connor lifted a door to a tunnel and the group went in. Connor closed it behind him as the group heard several voices shouting in Korean/

"Hold up a sec, do you hear that?" asked Odd

"Sounds like the plan's working. They're sending out a response team" said Connor

"I hate this place" said Hopper

"Same here" said William

"People in here used to be doctors and lawyers. Now they're working the shale mines" said Hopper

"Last time I was here, I saw my fucking dentist!" said William

"Wait, where are we?" asked Odd

"You'll see" said Connor

/The group went silent for a few seconds/

"Coast should be clear by now" said Connor

/The group went to the end of the tunnel and climbed one by one out of the ladder, when they got to the top they saw Connor throw his assault rifle in a dumpster/

"Let's ditch the rifles. We need to keep a low profile" said Connor

/Odd tossed his rifle to Connor/

"Everyone hang on to your sidearms" said Connor

/The group tossed their rifles in the dumpsters and cocked their pistols. They started walking through the camp/

"The sooner we find Arnie, the sooner we get out of here" said William

"And I _really_ want to get out of here" said Jacobs

"Alright, just spread out and ask around" said Connor

/The group stopped in front of a woman who was cleaning electronics/

"What do you want?" asked Resident #110-42

"You know, you should desolder the capacitors first" said Jeremie

"Isn't it bad enough I gotta scrape these for my food rations?" asked Resident #110-42

"Sorry, only trying to help" said Jeremie

/The group continued walking. They walked up a flight of stairs and gasped when they saw a high school football field that was turned into a camp. Filled with tents and what are basically captive slave workers/

"Welcome to the Korean vision of America. That look like 'recovery' to you?" asked Connor

"Oh my god" said Ulrich

"They're going to pay for this, mark my words" said Jeremie

/The group walked towards two men that were talking, they looked at the group/

"You guys are part of the resistance. Aren't you? You killed like, fifty Koreans out there!" said Resident #109-55

"Shut up, Steve! Jesus." said Resident #994-50

"What?" asked Resident #109-55

"I'm sorry sirs, just ignore my idiot friend. We don't want any trouble" said Resident #994-50

/The group continued walking. A group of Residents noticed Hopper and had angry looks/

"Get that Korean piece of shit away from me!" said Resident #731-89

"I'm an American! I was born in Oakland, asshole" said Hopper

"I don't give a rats ass where you're from! You and your kind are nothing but trouble. Keep walking" warned Resident #731-89

/The group continued walking/

"Sorry about that, Hopper" said Ulrich

"Not your fault" said Hopper

/The group saw a small child looking at William and Connor/

"Hey! Hey, mister! You got any food? I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten for days!" said the kid

"Beat it, kid" said William

"I'll take anything you got! Please!" said the kid

"We don't have any food, now piss off" said Connor

/The kid climbed over some wreckage as the group continued walking. They stopped in front of a door that had a Resident in front of it/

"We're looking for a guy named, Arnie" said Connor

"Fuck you, never heard of him" said Resident #911-56

/William kneed the man in the groin and then headbutted him, causing the man to fall on the ground and Connor to crouch over him and flash Boone's badge in his face/

"Cut the shit! Show him this and tell him Boone sent us!" said Connor

/The group saw a man walk into the room/

"Hey Connor, relax! Where's Boone? And who are all the new people?" asked Arnie

"Plan changed. Can you still get us in the depot?" asked Connor

"Yeah, well, you know. The administration buildings" said Arnie

"No, no! It has to be where they keep the buses. The tracking beacons have to be nearby" said Jeremie

"Yeah, yeah, I can get you in. But you have to stick close and do exactly like I say. Follow me" said Arnie

/The group walked out with Arnie, they walked towards a courtyard/

"You sure you can get my family out of here?" asked Arnie

"The resistance remembers it's friends" said Jeremie

"I hope so. I got a teenage daughter, bad things can happen to a girl in a place like this" said Arnie

"Y'oughta teach her to shoot. Women got just as much to fight for" said Ulrich

"Are you nuts? No way is my kid joining the resistance" said Arnie

/The group went through a turnstile and into a walled area/

"I thought's there be more guards" said William

"They must've heard you coming and split" said Arnie

"Very funny" said William

"What the hell is this place?" asked Jacobs

"It's a holding area for the busses. Y'know, somewhere to wait before your shift at the shale mines" said Arnie

"And it's just unlocked? You don't need a key?" asked Ulrich

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it. It's what an inside man's for. Right?" asked Arnie

/The group walked through another set of turnstiles, where Arnie pulled a gun and aimed it at Ulrich's head. The group saw lights shine on them and several KPA soldiers aiming at them/

"Nobody move!" said Arnie

"Oh shit" said Jeremie

"You son of a bitch!" said Ulrich

"Fuck you! I got kids! Besides, they cut me a better deal!" said Arnie

/KPA soldiers stood behind Connor and Odd, aiming guns at their heads/

"We could've helped you" said William

"It's over! Face it, the Koreans won! It's over!" said Arnie

"It's over for you!" said Connor

/Connor and Odd grabbed the guns pointed at them. Connor aimed at Arnie and fired, Arnie dropped to the ground as Ulrich grabbed Arnie's pistol, he aimed at the other Korean soldiers and killed them/

"We're surrounded!" said Hopper

/The group picked up assault rifles from the dead soldiers. Jacobs and Ulrich noticed a flight of stairs leading up to a guard tower as the group started raking MG fire from a building/

"Get up those stairs and take them out!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs, Ulrich, and Odd all ran up the stairs and fought their way to the building/

"Take out those fucking MG's!" said Connor

"Machine gunners! First floor!" said Jacobs

/Odd and Ulrich advanced into the building as Jacobs drew fire from the machine gunners. After a few minutes, the guns were silenced/

"We're clear!" said Odd

/The group met inside the building/

"Fucking Arnie! I had a bad feeling about him from the start" said Connor

"Lets just find the beacons. They have to be here somewhere" said Jeremie

/The group looked at a table, metallic circular objects were on them/

"Are those the beacons?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah. Jacobs, grab them" said William

/Jacobs picked up the beacons/

"Got the beacons" said Jacobs

"Then lets get the hell out of here" said Ulrich

/The group ran out of the back door of the barracks/

"Aelita, we got 'em. We'll meet you under the highway" said Connor

"I'm on my way. Boone's resting, he's gonna pull through" said Aelita

/The group ran through an alley behind the barracks/

"We'll cut across the baseball field and go through the Elm Street drainage ditch" said Hopper

"Hang on to those beacons, Jacobs" said Jeremie

"The fuel tankers are only going be in town for a couple of hours. We're gonna tag 'em before they leave Montrose, grab a helicopter, and chase 'em" said Connor

/Connor kicked down a sheet metal gate/

"Just so you know your part in this" said Connor

"A helicopter? Nice" said Odd

"Alright, it's just across there" said Jeremie

/The group ran across the street/

"Keep moving" said Connor

/The group ran into a baseball field's seating area, to see a KPA bulldozer dropping dozens of American corpses into a ditch/

"Oh my god. What the fuck is this?" asked William

"What the fuck... I don't believe this" said Jeremie

/The group looked at the ditch, they saw over a hundred corpses. Then they saw another ditch, and then another, and then another./

"We should... We should turn back" said Hopper

"What the fuck?! Thrown into a pit like garbage?" asked Ulrich through gritted teeth

"How many people are in this ditch?" asked Connor through gritted teeth

"You sons of bitches... Scumbag motherfuckers!" said William

/Ulrich, Connor, and William walked to a railing. And started shooting wildly at KPA troops/

"Sentries! Over by third base!" said Hopper

/William, Connor, and Ulrich continued killing KPA soldiers. They had looks that were beyond fury/

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" said William

"You think you can throw us in a goddamn ditch?!" asked Ulrich

"You invade our home! Kill our families! We'll burn you, you sons of bitches!" said Connor

"We're not fucking cattle for you to slaughter!" said William

/Hopper looked at the rest of the group/

"They've lost it, man! We've got to take out those sentries!" said Hopper

"How do you suggest we do that?!" asked Jacobs

"We got to go around the field and get close enough to toss a grenade!" said Jeremie

/The group started running towards the end of the field by going around the bleachers. But Connor, Ulrich, and William continued firing at KPA troops. Eventually after fighting through several KPA soldiers, Odd and Jacobs got close to one of the towers/

"Toss a goddamn grenade!" said Hopper

/Odd tossed a grenade at the back of tower #1, destroying the control console/

"One down! One to go!" said Hopper

/Jacobs ran and planted a grenade behind tower #2, he ran as the grenade blew up/

"There! Everyone's dead. You all happy now?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah! We are" said Connor

/The group stood on the edge of a ditch, looking at the corpses of dozens of American civilians/

"Take a good hard look" said William

"Jesus... William..." said Odd

"There's nothing to say" said Connor

/The group heard distant helicopter blades/

"Oh shit!" said Jacobs

"What do we do?!" asked Jeremie

/Connor looked at the ditch, and climbed in/

"Get in" said Connor

"What?!" asked Odd

"Get in! Everyone, now!" said Connor

/The group climbed into the ditch/

"Come on! Get up! They're coming!" said Connor

/The group stood up/

"Lie down!" said Connor

"WHAT?!" asked Ulrich

"Lie down!" said Connor

/Jeremie gagged as him and the rest of the group hid under the bodies. After they got settled in, they saw a KPA helicopter land, and Col. Jeong with two soldiers walking towards the ditch/

"Don't move, don't even fucking breath!" said Connor

"Hold it in" said William

/Col. Jeong and the two KPA soldiers stopped in front of the ditch/

"Any sign of them?" asked Col. Jeong

"They could be in there..." said Sgt. Moon

"Make sure" said Col. Jeong

/The two soldiers fired at the ditch for a few seconds. After a short pause, Jeong and the two soldiers turned around and started walking back to the helicopter/

"Connor? Where are you guys?" asked Rianna, over the radio

"We're gonna be late. Just sit tight" said Connor

"We'll meet you back at the school" said William

/The group watched as the KPA helicopters took off/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Fire Sale

(Several photos come on the screen, they are images of the ditches, the American corpses, KPA soldiers, and camp residents)

"These photos came to me by way of a friend with contacts deep in the resistance. I think we all suspected- no, we knew that atrocities like this were happening. But the proof is so horrifying that it's almost, surreal... But we should be thankful for this evidence; it reveals an enemy that wants to dehumanize us. But pushing American corpses into an unmarked ditch can't bury our defiance. If dirt and gravel fill silent mouths, we'll speak for them and tell their stories to the world. The dead have names, as long as we fight in their memory"

"This land will be our land again. Even now, the resistance is planning attacks that could lead to victory in one of our greatest cities. This is the Voice of Freedom signing off"

* * *

/A few hours later, at the school/

/Jacobs, William, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita climbed into the back of the van, they looked at Rianna and Boone/

"You need to let that wound heal" said Rianna

/Rianna hugged Boone, causing him to smile/

"Don't worry about me. Just be careful out there" said Boone

/Rianna nodded and climbed into the van as Connor and Ulrich stepped in front of Boone/

"Ulrich, Connor, good luck. You bring them all home" said Boone

"We will" said Ulrich

/Boone looked at the group/

"You're all doing a hell of a job. I wish I had more like you" said Boone

/Connor got into the passenger seat as Ulrich got in the back. Boone grabbed the back doors and looked at Hopper/

"Hop... Drive 'em safely" said Boone

/Boone closed the doors as Hopper started the engine/

===Fifteen Minutes Later===

/The group sat in the van as Hopper continued driving/

"Hey guys, first insertion point's coming up" said Hopper

/Connor looked at the group/

"Alright, we're gonna drop Odd, Jacobs, and Rianna off. Then Hopper, Aelita, and Jeremie, will all get set up in the east plaza. The rest of us will take the van to the main gate and meet up with the guys from Gunnison" said Connor

/Hopper parked the van and backed up to a hole in a fence/

"We're here" said Hopper

/Rianna kicked open the back doors and aimed her weapon. She jumped to the ground and looked around/

"C'mon guys. Odd, you bring the sniper rifle. You're on guard duty" said Rianna

/Odd picked up a sniper rifle and followed Jacobs out of the van/

"The rest of us will be coming in hard after the second round" said Aelita

"You guys need to stay on top and keep us covered. We'll all clear the way for Goliath, then hit the store together and find that fuel caravan" said Connor

"Hope you're all ready to put some hurt on these motherfuckers" said William

/Ulrich closed the doors and the van drove off/

"Stay low, keep quiet" said Rianna

/Odd, Jacobs, and Rianna walked towards a parking lot to meet a resistance lookout/

"Lots been cleared out, but there might be some more inside. Just the three of you?" asked the lookout

"More on the way. Hold back until the fireworks start" said Odd

/The group started walking towards a set of doors. Odd and Jacobs looked at a fighter dragging a dead KPA soldier out of view/

"No gunshots. We wait until William sets it off" said Rianna

/Odd and Jacobs saw a fighter looking around a corner. Then another fighter pulling him back from view/

"Get back! They see us here, this whole thing goes tits up!" said the fighter

/Rianna, Jacobs, and Odd went into the building. They ran around a corner and up a flight of stairs. When they got to the top they saw a lone KPA soldier/

"He's mine" whispered Rianna

/Rianna walked behind the soldier and started choking him. She forced him to the ground and snapped his neck/

"Never gets any easier" said Rianna

/Rianna got off the ground and walked to a door/

"Here we go" said Rianna

/Rianna opened the door and the group walked out onto the roof. The crouched and hid next to a sandbag wall/

"Okay, Connor. Bring it" said Rianna

"Copy that, rolling it in" said Connor

"Hail to the king, baby" said William

/The group heard distant Elvis Presley music playing/

"There, to the left" said Jacobs

/The group saw the van go through the gate while being fired at by KPA. It crashed in the middle of the parking lot by hitting a truck. The Korean soldiers all slowly walked towards the van/

"They're closing in" said Rianna

"Hopper, light the candle" said Odd

"Copy that. Launching White Phosphorous" said Hopper

/The group saw a bright flash of light coming from the east. They then saw a bright ball go up into the air. Then it exploded. Making scalding hot White Phosphorous rain down on the KPA soldiers, lighting them on fire/

"Oh... My... God..." said Rianna

"Jesus, I can smell them burning! Just... Just put them out of their misery" said Jacobs

/Odd took the rifle and killed several burning KPA soldiers, ending their pain/

"Who's shooting?! Let those bastards cook!" said Connor

/Odd, Jacobs, and Rianna continued firing at the Korean soldiers/

"Hopper! Where's our second round?" asked Connor

"I'm working on it!" said Hopper

"Fuck it. We're coming in hot. All teams go!" said William

/The group saw William, Connor, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie run with several resistance fighters through the front gates. Then they saw another bright flash of light/

"Oh shit. Misfire! Misfire!" said Hopper

/The group noticed the White Phosphorous go into the air, towards them/

"Oh shit! It's coming right at us!" said Odd

"Off the roof! NOW!" said Rianna

/Rianna and Odd jumped off the roof as the White Phosphorous round exploded. Jacobs was forced off by the blast. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Rianna and Odd/

"Get up! We gotta had for the tower! Follow me!" said Rianna

/Jacobs stumbled onto his feet as Odd looked at him/

"RUN!" said Odd

/Odd, Jacobs, and Rianna started running towards a guard tower. They saw several KPA soldiers and resistance fighters burning alive around them/

"Jacobs?! Rianna?! Can you hear me?!" asked Hopper

"Move! Move!" said Rianna

"Where did that second round land?" asked Hopper

/Rianna and Odd saw a KPA soldier burning on the ground/

"Guys?! Can you hear me?!" asked Hopper

/A car exploded near Rianna and Jacobs, causing them both to be forced to the ground/

"Somebody please say something!" said Hopper

/Jacobs and Rianna got off of the ground and ran with Odd towards the guard tower stairs/

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said Hopper

/Odd, Rianna, and Jacobs ran up the stairs. They saw the rest of the group in the top of the tower/

"It jammed! It was an accident!" said Hopper

"Your accident nearly got us killed!" said Jeremie

/Rianna dropped to her hands and knees and coughed violently/

"Take shallow breaths through your nose. We've got a few seconds before the Phosphorous burns off enough to push on" said Connor

"Jesus, Connor this is fucked! Half of those people burning down there are ours! There's no way we can-" said Rianna

"Cut that shit! Failure here is not an option! Are you with us?" asked Connor

"Yeah" said Rianna

/The group was pushed to the floor by an RPG round that hit the tower/

"Oh shit! Attack chopper!" said Ulrich

"Get down!" said Connor

"Hold on to something!" said Aelita

/The attack chopped fired at the tower. causing two of the leg supports to be destroyed and the tower to start falling over/

"Oh shit!" said Odd

/The tower fell to the ground, knocking the group unconscious/

==Three Minutes Later==

/Jacobs opened his eyes in time to see a KPA soldier walking towards them with his gun drawn. Then he saw Goliath burst through the gate and run the soldier over as the rest of the group woke up/

"This shit just keeps on getting better and better!" said William

/The group picked up their guns and stood up as a few dozen resistance fighters approached/

"Grab your gun, we're hitting the store! Everyone form up behind Goliath! If we can break a big enough..." said Connor

/Connor was cut off by a EMP missile hitting Goliath. Disabling it/

"Oh shit! On the roof!" said Aelita

/The group started firing at the EMP launcher weilding KPA soldiers on the roof. They killed all of them after a minute/

"That's it! Hopper, we got Goliath covered. Keep pushing!" said Jeremie

"Goliath's back up and running!" said Hopper

/Jacobs took the targeter and aimed at several Korean soldiers. He pressed the fire button, making Goliath kill the soldiers with a 50. cal machine gun/

"Another EMP! Up top! Left of the sign!" said Ulrich

/Aelita aimed her SMG at the soldier on the roof, and killed him/

"Nice shot!" said Jeremie

/The group saw a Humvee enter from a gate. Jacobs targeted it and made Goliath destroy it with rockets/

"Their war machine is too powerful!" said a KPA soldier

/The KPA troops started running towards the west/

"They're falling back! Keep pushing!" said Connor

"Regroup in front of the store!" said William

/The group, the resistance fighters, and Goliath met in front of the store. They looked up and saw an attack chopper coming towards them/

"The chopper's back!" said Jacobs

/The chopper lined up for a shot/

"Goliath won't last long against that heli!" said Jeremie

"Shoot it down! We can't lose Goliath!" said Connor

/Aelita made an angry face and snatched the targeter from Jacobs. She targeted the helicopter and made Goliath shoot it down with rockets/

"That's... for nearly blowing me up, asshole" said Aelita

"Holy crap" said William

/Aelita handed the targeter back to Jacobs/

"Reinforcements! West gate!" said Connor

"We've got to hold this parking lot!" said William

/The group ran towards the west gate. They saw several KPA soldiers taking cover inside a Hooter's restaurant, and a bunch running through a gate/

"In the Hooters! Take them out!" said Odd

/Jacobs targeted the KPA soldiers. He pressed the fire button and made Goliath kill them/

"Enemy with an EMP launcher in the guard tower!" said Rianna

/Ulrich aimed his grenade launcher at the KPA soldier in the tower. He fired and killed him. Then the group saw a Humvee go through the gate/

"Humvee!" said Odd

"Take out that light armor!" said William

"I'm on it!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs targeted the Humvee, Goliath destroyed it with rockets/

"Nice hit!" said Odd

/The group saw a APC go through the gate/

"AN APC?! Give me a goddamn break!" said Odd

"Target that medium armor!" said Connor

/Jacobs groaned and targeted the APC, Goliath fired rockets at it and destroyed it/

"Their armor's down! Great god damn work!" said Connor

"They're falling back!" said Jeremie

"Now's our chance to get inside! Form up on me!" said Connor

/Ulrich, Jacobs, Rianna, Odd, and William met up with Connor as Aelita, Hopper, Jeremie, and the resistance fightets started to take defensive positions/

"Hopper! Goliath's yours. Lock down the parking lot until we get back" said William

"I got it! I won't let you down" said Hopper

"Just shut up and do your job" said William

/Ulrich and Connor ripped off a board of plywood on a fence. And then the group all crawled through the fence wall/

"God... How many bodies did we leave back there?" asked Rianna

"They knew the risks" said William

"No! No one deserves to die like that! Where did you even get that shit?!" asked Rianna

"Stole it from the Koreans. They were gonna use it in case of an uprising" said Connor

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" said Ulrich

"Listen, we got to tag those tankers. Are you two ready?" asked Connor

"Yeah" said Ulrich/Rianna

/William kicked down a door and the group ran inside. They all looked around and saw the inside of the store/

"Lets go" said Connor

/The group saw a small group of KPA/

"KPA ahead, they haven't spotted us yet" said William

/Odd saw a shotgun sitting on a table. He walked to it and grabbed it/

"20 gauge? This'll do" said Odd

/The group looked at the KPA soldiers/

"Engage" said William

/The group started firing at the KPA soldiers, completely taking them by surprise. But then an explosion drew their attention/

"So this is where they've been storing the fuel!" said Jacobs

"Guys! I just got buzzed by a low flying Helo. It'll be on top of you in seconds! Radio chatter says more on the way" said Jeremie

"Shit" said William

/The group continued to fight their way through the store. Then they heard helicopter blades and saw ropes drop from the ceiling/

"KPA, roping in!" said Connor

/The group saw a RPG round hit the helicopter. The helicopter crashed into another part of the store/

"What the fuck?" asked Ulrich

"Chopper's down!" said Hopper

"Great shot, Hopper!" said Odd

/The group fought their way past the cash registers. They got to an isle of shelves and then noticed fires spreading near them/

"We need to hurry!" said William

/Odd shot a fuel barrel, causing it to explode/

"Careful with the barrels! You wanna burn the place down while we're still inside?" asked Jacobs

/The group continued to fight KPA troops as the flames spread. Eventually they got to a flight of stairs, where they saw a helicopter hover above a hole on the roof/

"What I wouldn't give for an RPG right now!" said Connor

"More of them coming in from the roof!" said Ulrich

/The group saw Korean soldiers rope from the helicopter/

"Just great!" said Odd

"Shut up and keep shooting!" said William

/The group continued fighting their way through the KPA troops/

"Guys? We've got heavy KPA reinforcements closing in out here!" said Hopper

"We need time, Hop. Keep 'em off our backs as long as you can!" said Connor

/The group continued fighting/

"Guys! We need help! They're kicking our asses out here!" said Hopper

"Deal with it! We're moving as fast as we can!" said William

"I don't think we can hold them off much longer!" said Hopper

"Do it or die trying! Unless you got something useful, stay off the radio!" said William

/The group heard barrels exploding, and saw fires spreading. They then made it to a ramp and ran up it/

"Come on! Head to the back of the store!" said Connor

/The group made it into a room with a door/

"The vehicle depot's on the other side of this door. We'll create a diversion. Ulrich'll have to tag one of the tankers before it leaves the lot" said Connor

"Why me?" asked Ulrich

"You're the fastest runner out of all of us" said Odd

"We can't fuck this up" said Connor

/Connor kicked open the door/

"GO! GO! GO!" said Connor

/The group saw the tankers starting to move/

"Shit! Connor. The tankers are already moving!" said William

"Can't one goddamn thing be easy!? Move your ass, Ulrich!" said Connor

/Ulrich made his way off of the roof. He ran through an alley/

"Don't stop for anything!" said Rianna

/Ulrich stabbed a KPA soldier as he ran/

"Shit! The second truck is pulling out!" said Odd

/Ulrich was cut off by a gas station fuel tank exploding. Cutting him off from the tankers. He saw a door and he ran inside the gas station. He ran out of the front door just as the last tanker started moving/

"The last tanker's pulling out! We're gonna lose the fuel! Run! Run!" said Connor

/Ulrich ran after the tanker. It slowed enough on a turn for Ulrich to plant the beacon/

"You did it! The beacon's in place. Signal broadcasting five-by-five!" said Aelita

"Nice work, Ulrich! Give us a second and we'll meet you down there" said Connor

/Ulrich ran to a courtyard, where he saw several KPA soldiers shooting at the group/

"Help us finish them off!" said Jacobs

/The group eventually killed all of the KPA troops. Ulrich looked at the group/

"Meet us by the rear exit" said William

"Got it" said Ulrich

/The group ran down a ramp and met Ulrich by the bottom floor exit/

"Connor! The cells in the parking lot are getting their asses handed to 'em! What's the escape plan?" asked Jeremie

"We're doubling back through the store. Just hold the line until we get there" said Connor

"Do we even have an escape plan?" asked Rianna

"I'll think of something" said Connor

"Lets move" said William

/William kicked down the exit door. The group ran into a small warehouse to see Korean soldiers breaking windows on the second floor/

"Shit! We need to get moving!" said Rianna

"KPA! Coming from the windows!" said Jacobs

/The group fired at the second floor windows. Killing the KPA soldiers. They then fought their way to the main room of the store. To see fires everywhere/

"This place is coming down around us! We have to move!" said William

"We need to get out of here! Make your way to the front of the store!" said Connor

/The group started running/

"Move it! I'd sure as shit rather get shot than burned!" said Connor

/The group saw KPA soldiers approaching/

"Norks on the way!" said Odd

"Shoot them!" said Ulrich

/The group fought their through the store, the fires continued to spread/

"Where the hell are you?!" asked Aelita

"We're not leaving you guys behind!" said Hopper

/The group ran towards a door, seeing several KPA soldiers on fire/

"I thought I smelled Korean barbecue!" said Connor

"Jesus... Connor!" said Rianna

/The group got to the door and kicked it down/

"Over here! Emergency stairs to the roof!" said William

/The group ran up a flight of stairs and stopped at a rooftop exit. Where Rianna and William crouched on the ground, both coughing up blood/

"I- I can't go any farther" said Rianna

"If you can hear this, we've secured two troop transports and are pulling out! Make your way to the parking lot. Repeat: We are pulling out!" said a resistance fighter over the radio

"You hear that? We're nearly there. Just keep it together" said Connor

"Hopper! Aelita! Jeremie! Pack it up! We're almost out of this mess!" said William

"Copy that. We're all set" said Aelita

/Connor kicked down the door and the group ran out. The group ran around a corner and to a sandbag wall. The group saw two troop transports with resistance fighters in them/

"Trucks are here! Cover us. Put some fire on the KPA!" said William

"Odd, use Goliath!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs handed the targeter to Odd as the group jumped to the ground/

"Why is it always me?!" asked Odd to himself

"Get off the roof! You're gonna have to jump!" said Rianna

/Odd jumped off the roof as the transports started moving/

"Oh shit!" said Odd

"Wait! Stop the truck!" said Rianna

/The transport kept going/

"C'mon! C'mon!" said Ulrich

"Grab my hand!" said Aelita

/Odd grabbed Aelita's hand and was pulled onto the transport bed/

"We're all aboard! Get us the fuck out of here!" said Jacobs

/The transports and Goliath started driving out of the area. But then the group saw KPA Humvee's approach from the back/

"Hopper! We need Goliath to cover our escape!" said Jeremie

"Goliath's online! Odd! You got the targeter!" said Hopper

/Odd targeted the Humvee, Goliath destroyed it with rockets/

"They're following us!" said Rianna

"No shit!" said Ulrich sarcastically

"Goddammit! Use Goliath to take out anything behind us!" said Connor

/Odd targeted another Humvee, Goliath destroyed it/

"Hang on to something!" said Aelita

/The truck was jumped by a large bump. The group then noticed an attack helicopter approaching/

"Shit! Another attack chopper!" said Jeremie

/Odd targeted the attack helicopter. The helicopter was hit, and it collapsed on a bridge, making it collapse on the rest of the KPA Humvees/

"We lost a lot of people back there" said Aelita

"We got the trucks, that's all that matters. Let's get Hopper from the east plaza and go home" said Connor

/Ulrich looked at Jeremie/

"I need you to do me a favor" said Ulrich

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"I need you and Aelita to help me find Yumi" said Ulrich

/Aelita and Jeremie looked at Ulrich with surprise/

"Ulrich-" said Aelita

"Please, just try" said Ulrich

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other, then looked back at Ulrich/

"Alright, we'll get Hopper and when we get back home we'll start investigating" said Aelita

"Thank you" said Ulrich

/The driver continued heading back to the rendezvous point/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. The Wall

"We've confirmed news of a daring attack today against the primary KPA supply depot in Montrose. Although the resistance suffered heavy losses, the mission was called a success. The courage and sacrifice of these men and women won't be forgotten. But our enemies have also marked this day. Throughout the occupation zone, the KPA has increased security and pressured civilians to identify resistance members. Citizens have 'disappeared' in alarming numbers with reports of torture and executions."

"Some question the risks of rebellion. They fear reprisals, the boot to the door in the middle of the night. The price of our freedom has always been high. We must stand together now, or not at all. This is the Voice of Freedom"

* * *

/A few hours later/

/The group climbed up the tunnel ladder leading to the Oasis/

"I can't wait to tell Boone, we pulled it off" said William

"I just wanna take a shower" said Aelita

/Connor tried to open the door, but realized it was stuck/

"Shit! Move!" said William

"It's stuck!" said Connor

/William and Connor kicked the door down, and then the group saw their home burnt to the ground/

"OH MY GOD!" said Rianna

"Oh fuck!" said Jacobs

/The group ran into the remains of the settlement. They saw Boone, covered in his own blood and also bullet wounds, and tied by his hands to a swing-set. The group ran to him and Rianna and Ulrich worked on untying his arms/

"Help me! Oh god..." said Rianna

/Rianna and Ulrich untied Boone. They set him down and Rianna cradled his head in her lap while sobbing/

"Boone... No! No..." said Rianna

/The group noticed several resistance members scattered around the area. All dead and covered in white tarps/

"They killed them all..." said Odd

"Those motherfuckers" said William

/Connor crouched next to Boone. Connor got Boone's badge and placed it on his chest/

"Here's your badge back, old friend" said Connor

/Rianna continued to cry/

"I can't believe they did this... Oh god... Boone" said Rianna

/The group then heard distant helicopter blades. They raised their guns in defense/

"You hear that?" asked Jeremie

"We have to get out of Montrose" said Connor

"Are we really just gonna leave him like this?" asked Rianna

"We have to go. Now!" said William

/Connor and the group started to walk away as Rianna put Boone's head back on the ground, she was still sobbing. Then the group turned around and realized she was still looking at Boone/

"Rianna..." said Ulrich

/William crouched next to Rianna and put a hand on her shoulder/

"Rianna. We have to go" said William

/Rianna got off the ground and walked to the group. The group then all started running away from the area/

"This is Connor Morgan to all resistance cells. The Oasis is compromised. They murdered Boone" said Connor

"Connor? It's Brooks. The 718's found the safehouse. Gunnison's got nowhere to go. What the hell's going on?" asked Brooks over the radio

"Meet us at the wall. We're getting out of here" said Connor

"What about Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"What about her?" asked Hopper

"She's my wife!" said Ulrich

"Right now we can't worry about her. We need to focus on staying alive!" said Connor

/The group stopped at a fence door. Aelita noticed that Rianna had a vengeful look on her face/

"You okay?" asked Aelita

"I don't want to talk about it" said Rianna

/Jacobs kicked open the door and the group ran through it/

"It's way too quiet" said Jeremie

"Just keep moving" said Connor

/The group ran through a yard and over a fallen fence/

"If we head down this street, it should be a straight shot to the wall" said Connor

/The group continued walking, until an RPG round hit a car near them/

"Ambush!" said Connor

"Take cover!" said Ulrich

/The group took cover behind destroyed cars and barriers. Then they started firing at a house filled with KPA/

"RPG! Second floor!" said Hopper

"Kill them all!" said Rianna with revenge filled fury

/The group continued to be fired at/

"This doesn't look good!" said Aelita

"More of 'em coming out of the house!" said William

/A KPA Humvee arrived and started firing at the group/

"Humvee!" said Odd

"Hopper! We need Goliath!" said Jeremie

"I'm on it!" said Hopper

/Hopper tossed the targeter to Jacobs/

"Target that light armor!" said Connor

"I got it!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs targeted the Humvee, causing Goliath to crash through a fence and destroy the Humvee with rockets/

"Take that you fucker!" said Jacobs

"That's how you do it!" said Ulrich

/The group saw a KPA soldier with an RPG on a rooftop. Aelita shot and killed him before he fired/

"This is our chance! Push up the street!" said Connor

/The group started advancing down the street. Then they saw another KPA soldier loading an RPG/

"They're trying to destroy Goliath!" said William

"Shoot that prick!" said Jacobs

/Odd saw a KPA soldier on the roof of another house. He aimed and killed him/

"Nice hit!" said Jeremie

"Kill them all! Make them pay for what they did to Boone!" said Rianna

/The group fought their way up the street. They then ran into a barricade/

"They blocked the street!" said Connor

"That's not gonna stop us! Stand back! Goliath's coming through!" said Aelita

/The group watched as Goliath drove through the barricade. The group followed Goliath through the cleared barricade/

"Keep pushing forward! Let's move!" said Jacobs

/Ulrich saw another KPA soldier with an RPG/

"RPG!" said Ulrich

/Hopper aimed and killed the KPA soldier. Making him fall backwards and fire his RPG round into the air/

"Good kill!" said Aelita

/The group heard a loud crash. They looked to the front of the street and saw a KPA tank approach/

"TANK!" said Rianna

/Connor saw a house on the left side of the street/

"Into the house! NOW!" said Connor

"I'm getting Goliath out of here!" said Hopper

/The group ran into the house as Goliath drove through a wall, making a hole, and getting out of sight of the tank. The group stopped in a backyard/

"Jeremie! Get that tank back out there! We need that tank dead!" said Connor

"Are you nuts?! Goliath can't take a tank out head on!" said Jeremie

"Then we'll flank it and hit from the rear" said William

"Jacobs! Get out there and target that thing!" said Connor

"Alright! I'm on it!" said Jacobs

"We've got your back. Don't worry" said Odd

/Rianna kicked down a fence door and the group ran out, Jacobs targeted the tank. Goliath drove through a house and started firing at the tank, then the tank hit Goliath with a round as it was being hit with rockets. The tank blew up moments later/

"Nice work!" said Ulrich

/The group ran to Goliath. They heard loud static noises and saw that Goliath had a massive black mark on it's front. Hopper and Jeremie climbed on it with tools/

"Leave it" said William

"No!" said Hopper

/Hopper opened a small door, and he and Jeremie started trying to fix it/

"We need to move on" said Connor

"We can fix this!" said Hopper

"We don't have time to wait!" said Connor

/Hopper handed a wire to Jeremie/

"Hold this" said Hopper

/Hopper tightened a screw and grabbed the wire from Jeremie. Hopper replaced the wire and flipped several switches/

"I think I got it" said Hopper

"I copy" said Odd

/Hopper closed a small door as a powering up sound started/

"Goliath's rolling. But just barely" said Jeremie

"Good, we're gonna need it. Lets go" said Connor

"Okay" said Rianna

/The group started running again/

"I hope you got a damn good plan to get us out of here" said Jacobs

"Nobody's made it over the wall before" said Aelita

"We'll find a way. There's nothing left for us here" said Connor

"Connor? What's your ETA?" asked Brooks over the radio

"We're nearly there. I've been waiting to see that fucker fall since they laid the first brick" said Connor

"Copy that. We're with you" said Brooks

/The group ran to a water tower's concrete base. They gasped as they saw KPA jets and helicopters, launching air strikes on civilian homes/

"My god..." said Rianna

/The group saw smoke and fire billowing everywhere, they also heard the civilians distant screams/

"Payback for last night's raid..." said Connor

"So... This is our fault" said Odd

"Shut up, Odd!" said Aelita smugly

/The group stared at the town in flames/

"Yumi's in there somewhere..." said Ulrich trailing off

"She isn't. I promise that she's somewhere safe" said Jeremie

"I hope so..." said Ulrich

"We gotta keep moving" said Connor

/The group nodded and then ran with Goliath over a fence. The group ran down a hill and into a concrete river channel/

"This is pointless. Boone's dead. It's over" said Rianna

"It's not over. Boone left us a plan, and the best way to honor him is to see it through" said Jeremie

"If we keep it together. We've got a good chance of punching through the wall and catching up with the fuel trucks" said Connor

/The group ran to the end of the channel and up a small hill. They ran towards some buildings to see a resistance fighter guarding a fence door/

"I'm looking for Brooks" said Connor

"He's in the back" said the fighter

/The resistance fighter opened the fence gate. The group walked in to a courtyard to see over a dozen resistance fighters, bodies covered in white tarps, and Brooks walking towards them/

"What's the situation?" asked Connor

"We're pinned down at the wall and taking heavy casualties" said Brooks

"What about reinforcements?" asked Aelita

"I wouldn't count on it. The KPA's been burning civilian settlements and killing everyone in sight. The few that did survive grabbed all the C4 we had stashed" said Brooks

"What's the opposition?" asked Ulrich

"RPG teams. And a bunch of KPA regulars backing them up" said Brooks

"Right. We're gonna make Goliath our mule" said Connor

"WHAT?!" asked Hopper/Aelita/Jeremie

"Hopper. You, Rianna, Aelita, and Jeremie strap as much C4 to his chassis as he can carry" said Connor

"Jacobs, Odd, and Ulrich. You're all with me and Connor. We're gonna clear Goliath a path to the wall" said William

/The group ran out of another fence door, leaving Rianna, Hopper, Aelita, and Jeremie with Goliath and Brooks/

"This is gonna be bad" said Odd

"You're not very inspiring" said Ulrich

/The group took cover behind some jersey barriers/

"Jacobs! You lower the barriers! We'll cover you!" said William

"You better! I don't want to get shot" said Jacobs

"I'll move up with you!" said Odd

/Odd and Jacobs ran to the first terminal, Jacobs pressed a button as Odd covered him. The barricades went down moments later/

"One down, one to go! Push up!" said Connor

"We have to hold the intersection! Someone find high round and cover us!" said William

"I'm on it!" said Ulrich

/Ulrich ran up a construction ramp where he was handed a sniper rifle from a resistance fighter. He started shooting at the KPA soldiers as the rest of the group started advancing/

"Move up! There's only one barricade left!" said William

/The group noticed a White Castle fast food restaurant near them/

"Barricade controls are on the other side of the checkpoint. We can't get to 'em from here!" said William

"They're dug in! We've got to go around them!" said Jacobs

"Odd! C'mon! Through the White Castle!" said Connor

/Odd and Connor ran into the White Castle. Odd saw a shotgun behind the counter and took it. Then Connor and Odd ran out the back door and into a auto repair garage, they stopped at a door/

"Odd. Kick down the door, I got your six" said Connor

/Odd ran to the door and broke it open. Then he saw four KPA soldiers in the garage. Odd aimed his shotgun at several fuel tanks and shot them, killing all the KPA/

"I'll hold them off here! You get out there and lower that last barricade!" said Connor

"Got it!" said Odd

/Ulrich took his rifle and killed several KPA soldiers as Odd ran to the checkpoint. Ulrich then killed the RPG gunners as the roadblock was lowered/

"Yeah! We're pushing them back!" said Connor

"The path's as clear as it's gonna get! How's our mule?" asked Jacobs

"Goliath's packed to the gills with C4. We're all heading your way" said Rianna

"Me and Ulrich are on our way" said William

/The group regrouped in a room of the auto repair garage/

"What's the resistance outside?" asked Hopper

"Over a dozen or so KPA regulars. I saw a couple of RPG teams but I took care of them" said Ulrich

/The group saw a troop transport inside the main room/

"Once the wall's breached, that transport's our ticket out of here. Hopper, Aelita, see what you can do" said Connor

"We're on it" said Aelita

"We've got to find higher ground!" said William

/Connor ran to a door and kicked it open. The group then ran up a flight of stairs and up to the roof. Jacobs picked up a RPG/

"Goliath is nearly here! We've only got one shot at this!" said Jeremie

/The group saw Goliath approach the wall/

"On my mark..." said Connor

/Goliath gained speed, and then crashed into the wall's main gate/

"NOW!" said Connor

/Jacobs aimed the RPG at Goliath. He fired and watched as it hit Goliath, blowing it up and making a huge hole in the main gate/

"It worked! The wall's open!" said Odd

"That's it then... Goliath's gone..." said Hopper

"It served it's purpose, Hop. It got us out of this town" said Ulrich

/The group saw Brooks with dozens resistance fighters run out of the hole/

"Now let's get the hell out of here" said Connor

/The group ran downstairs and into the main room/

"Everyone in the transport. Jacobs, you've got the gun" said William

/Jacobs noticed a MG on top of the passenger seat/

"Good" said Jacobs

/The group climbed into the troop transport. Jacobs got into the passenger seat and stood up, he stood through a hole and then cocked the MG/

"Alright, Hopper. Get us out of here" said William

/Hopper drove the transport out of the garage in reverse. Then he put it in 'drive' and drove through the hole, seeing several dozen KPA soldiers on the other side/

"More of them on the other side! We're going straight through!" said Hopper

"Jacobs! Clear us a path!" said Aelita

/Jacobs started shooting at the KPA soldiers as Hopper drove through the KPA resistance, he kept shooting until they were far enough away from the KPA/

"Holy shit, we made it" said Odd with disbelief

"So, where are we heading?" asked Jeremie

"West on 50 into Utah. We got to get to the survivalist's farm and get that helicopter. It's the only way we'll catch those tankers" said Connor

"About damn time" said William

/The group started driving towards Interstate 50, towards Utah/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Heartland

"The resistance is attempting to contact cells beyond the Montrose area. It's hard to determine what's happening outside the wall, but our KPA sources tell us that several patrols have gone missing, and the ones that survived have nothing but horror stories... After the EMP went off and the electronic grid that sustained us broke apart, our nation fell into a kind of madness. I remember that first winter, desperation sweeping the country. People turned on each other, and worse, as food grew scarce..."

"Many beyond the wall have no allegiance to any cause, other than their own survival. If you must deal with them, be advised that they can be unpredictable, and a fair number are outright insane. Let's be careful out there. This is the Voice of Freedom"

* * *

/A few hours later, at the survivalist camp in eastern Utah/

/The group exited the transport. They walked towards a group of three people when Connor made them stop/

"Wait here, Hop. These boys aren't exactly 'Korean friendly'" said Connor

/Hopper nodded, then he crouched behind a car as the group walked towards the survivalists/

"Can we trust these guys?" asked Jacobs

"Boone set this up. He knew who he was dealing with" said William

"Yeah, I just hope that we signed waivers" said Ulrich

"You worry too much" said Jacobs

"Yeah, for good reason" said Ulrich

/The group stopped in front of the survivalist leader/

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" asked The Captain

/The Captain looked at Connor/

"Connor fucking Morgan. We heard the Norks hanged your ass" said The Captain

"They keep trying. So, where's the chopper?" asked Connor

/The Captain looked at the group, and back to Connor/

"Where's Boone?" asked The Captain

"He's dead" said Connor

"Well. Shit. I guess the deal's off-" said The Captain

/Aelita walked towards the three survivalists in anger/

"Listen asshole, don't even think of jerking us around!" said Aelita

/One of the survivalists grabbed Aelita and used her as a shield. Jeremie raised his gun at him/

"Let her go!" said Jeremie

"Hell no! This bitch is ours!" said the survivalist

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

"Hey! Hey! Help me out here. We're fighting the same war" said Connor

"You know, I'll tell you what, I'll take the pink haired bitch, the other bitch, and the Nork hiding behind the car. And you can walk away without a bullet in you" said The Captain

"I think you're getting the bad end of that deal" said Connor

/Aelita elbowed the man holding her and then she turned around and broke his arm, she threw him at the third man as Connor started hitting the third man as Aelita broke The Captain's neck Connor killed the third man as more survivalists noticed. The group then took cover behind some cars as the survivalists started shooting at them/

"What now?!" asked Jacobs

"We are not leaving without that chopper!" said William

"We'll be lucky if we leave at all!" said Hopper

/The group started shooting back at the survivalists/

"They're Americans! They're supposed to be on our side!" said Rianna

"No! These guys have lost it! They're not on anybody's side!" said Connor

/The group heard a distant survivalist say: "Try and take 'em alive! Koreans will pay more if they're still kickin!"/

"I've got a bounty?! SWEET!" said Odd

"Odd! We're being shot at! So please just shut up, and start shooting back!" said Aelita

/Odd nodded, and started shooting at the survivalists with his T3AK/

"This is fucked!" said Jacobs

"You don't say?" asked Ulrich sarcastically

/The group continued shooting. Rianna noticed a survivalist in a guard tower/

"Guy in that tower!" said Rianna

"I see 'em!" said Connor

/Connor shot the survivalist/

"Keep going! We're not leaving without the chopper!" said William

/The group continued shooting/

"ULRICH!" shouted a voice

/Ulrich looked towards the camp gate, to see a person being led inside at gunpoint by two survivalists /

"Who was that?!" asked Odd

"Don't know! Just keep shooting!" said Ulrich

/The group eventually fought their way through the survivalists. They killed them all after a short while/

"Everyone regroup!" said Jeremie

/The group ran to the gate, Jacobs and Ulrich were handed bolt action sniper rifles with silencers/

"Don't fire until I give the word. But when I do, don't hesitate" said Connor

/Connor kicked open the gate door/

"Follow me and keep quiet" said Connor

/The group started running down a trail/

"I wonder who that person was?" asked Ulrich

"Probably not important" said Jeremie

"What's the plan?" asked Odd

"They got the helicopter stashed somewhere. We're gonna sneak through the camp and steal it" said Connor

"They must know we're here" said Aelita

"I doubt it. The sound of gunfire is pretty common in these parts" said William

"We don't know how many of them there are, but these guys have been prepared for the end of the world since before the Y2K scare. They're heavily armed and out of their fucking minds" said Connor

"We got to get as close to that chopper as we can before they figure out we're here. I want safeties on until Connor or I tell you otherwise" said William

"This mission's over if they spot us" said Connor

/The group stopped near a street, they hid as they saw two survivalists talking to each other/

"What was all that shooting?" asked Lou

"Probably picking off another Nork patrol. The Cap'n doesn't want nobody near that helicopter" said Bud

"We have a helicopter?!" asked Lou

"Yeah, in the yard behind the church. You ain't seen it?" asked Bud

"I never go back there. I heard there are Korean snipers in the woods" said Lou

"That's the dumbest goddamn thing I ever heard" said Bud

/The two survivalists started walking away/

"Now! Cross the street, go!" said Rianna

/The group ran across the street and into a field/

"Stay low. Don't let them see you" said Jacobs

/The group slowly sneaked through the field, then they noticed a survivalist on a windmill, with an sniper rifle in his hands/

"Hold. There's a sniper on that windmill. He's gonna spot us unless we take him out" said Connor

"When you guys got a clear shot, you take it." said William

"Target's about 75 yards. Make it count" said Connor

/Ulrich aimed his bolt action sniper rifle at the survivalist sniper. He fired and killed him/

"Good shot" said Connor

"Alright, lets keep moving" said Jeremie

/The group suddenly heard gunshots. They turned to see two survivalists with a KPA soldier near the other side. The survivalists were shooting at the ground under him, enjoying seeing him dance/

"Hold up! Hold up!" said Connor

"Wait for them to leave" said William

/The group saw the survivalists fire more rounds at the ground. Making the KPA solider start begging for mercy/

"I can't watch. They're toying with him" said Odd

/The group saw one of the survivalists grin, and fire at the KPA soldier's chest, killing him instantly/

"Oh shit!" said Francis

"Oh great job! Now what're we gonna do for the rest of the day?" asked Johnny

/The group saw the two survivalists walking away as one of them groaned in anger and annoyance/

"This isn't right. We don't kill for sport" said Aelita

"Just let 'em walk away" said Connor

"Jesus... How did Boone hook up with these guys?" asked Odd

"I don't know, Odd. And I don't wanna know" said Connor

"We're clear" said William

/The group ran to a tractor/

"Alright. Let's go" said Jeremie

/The group started sneaking through a trail, where they saw several KPA soldiers being forced to push a generator wheel on a nearby field/

"Quiet now" said Rianna

/The group started going past the field. Odd and Jacobs looked at the captive KPA soldiers and the survivalists that were watching them/

"Push harder you miserable sack of shit! If those batteries aren't charged by sundown, I'll strip every last inch of flesh from your backs!" said Bishop

/Jacobs and Odd had a disgusted look as they caught up to the group. The group stopped near a windmill when they saw a survivalist walking near it, and another survivalist on the windmill itself, armed with an RPG/

"There's another RPG" said Ulrich

"Rianna, you handle the guy blocking our exit" said William

"These are Americans, William. I didn't sign up for this" said Rianna

"Do you want to get out of here alive, or not?" asked Connor

"Right" said Rianna

/Rianna sneaked behind the survivalist, she grabbed his neck and started choking him, she brought him to the ground where she snapped his neck/

"There. It's done" said Rianna

"Alright. Jacobs, you take out the guy on the windmill" said William

"They're Americans" said Jacobs smugly

"And they'll kill us all if we don't get that chopper" said William

/Jacobs frowned as he aimed at the survivalist. Jacobs fired and killed him/

"Dropped him" said Connor

/The group saw a garage down the trail/

"Everyone, into the garage" said Connor

/The group ran down the trail and into the garage. They stopped as they heard distant helicopter blades/

"I hear a helicopter" said Hopper

/Connor looked at a hill, and saw a recon helicopter going over it/

"Over there. Korean recon chopper" said Connor pointing at the helicopter

"What are they doing out this far?!" asked Odd

"Do you think that they're here for us, or for them?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know. Stay outta sight until it passes" said Connor

/The group heard a speaker on the helicopter say: "Attention. We are searching for insurgents from Colorado. Give us information on their whereabouts and you will be rewarded"/

"Is this some sort of a Tokyo Rose thing?" asked Rianna

"Probably" said Jeremie

"I feel like an outlaw right now" said Odd

"We are. At least that's what the Koreans think" said Aelita

/The group saw the helicopter fly away/

"Lets move" said William

/The group ran out of the garage and down a street. Then they saw a RPG round hit the Korean helicopter/

"Jesus! Did you see that?" asked Hopper

"Gonna be a short flight if we leave these RPGs behind" said William

/The group ran to a fence near a field and took cover. They noticed two survivalists on the other side, playing cards/

"Looks like we got another one. Norks never learn" said Hickok

"D'you think those resistance fucks are the same ones Tokyo Rose was talking about? Koreans are offering a bounty" said Nuttal

"What would you do with a bounty? Money ain't worth shit out here" said Hickok

"I guess. You wanna at least check out the wreckage?" asked Nuttal

"Eh, it'll be there tomorrow" said Hickok

"Yeah, well, all the good stuff'll be gone by then" said Nuttal

"Are you gonna deal, or not?" asked Hickok

/The group saw a farmhouse on the other side of the field/

"Let's make our way toward that farmhouse" said Jeremie

/The group flanked the two survivalists and went inside a fenced area. The group saw a truck with survivalists in it/

"They're sending out a patrol" said Connor

"Then we've gotta stay off these roads" said William

"Let's hope they don't find the mess we made at the gate" said Rianna

/The group saw the survivalists move away/

"And... Go!" said Connor

/The group sneaked away from the fence and into a ditch. Then they noticed a survivalist sniper looking through on of the farmhouse windows/

"Hold. Sentry. Second floor window. He'll spot us if we try to cross. Drop him" said William

/Jacobs aimed his rifle at the survivalist. He fired and killed him/

"Great shot. Let's move" said William

/The group sneaked through the side of the field and dropped into a ditch. Then they saw a captive KPA soldier digging a hole, with several survivalists around him/

"God damn..." said Connor

/The group looked at the situation in front of them/

"Just a few more feet, Kim. Then you can stop" said Bromley

/The group saw a couple of survivalists walking towards the scene/

"Hey! You guys! Come check this out" said Bromley

"Hold your horses. We're coming" said Haslow

/The two survivalists got to the scene/

"Hey. What're you guys doing?" asked Haslow

"We got this dumb Nork digging his own grave" said Bromley

"Okay. So who's gonna shoot him?" asked Haslow

"I will" said Bromley

"Maybe we don't shoot him. Maybe we bury him alive instead" said Haslow

/The KPA soldier stopped digging. He threw his shovel out of the hole/

"Did I tell you to stop?! Keep digging!" said Bromley

"Fuck you! You son of a bitch! Your mother is a whore! EAT SHIT!" shouted the KPA soldier

/The survivalists had infuriated looks on their faces. Then they all started shooting at the captive/

"What on Earth?!" asked Aelita

"Like I said: These guys have lost it" said Connor

"We need to get out of here..." said William

/The group started sneaking towards the field, then they saw another survivalist sniper in the window/

"Eyes up. Got another sentry on the second floor" said Aelita

/Jacobs aimed at the survivalist and fired, killing him/

"Good shot" said Aelita

/The group sneaked towards the farmhouse, they noticed survivalists on the other side/

"Shit. we're gonna have to cut through the house" said Connor

/The group saw an open window/

"In through the window" said William

/The group crawled through the window and went inside. They saw two survivalists outside and another one blocking the back door/

"Knives out. Make it quiet" said Connor

/Ulrich took out his knife and sneaked towards the survivalist. He got behind him and stabbed him in the neck/

"Great job" said Odd

/The group walked out to a garage. They stopped when they saw two survivalists outside/

"Hey. You got any smokes?" asked Mooch

"Just knock offs" said Morris

"I'm sick of that Chinese shit! If I wanted to taste cardboard, I'd smoke some fucking cardboard" said Mooch

"Count your blessings. Last week, Dodson got a pack with a bullet hole clean through it. Nork bastard must've had it in his shirt pocket" said Morris

"I guess. Thanks man" said Mooch

/Morris handed Mooch a cigarette/

"Got a light?" asked Mooch

/The group heard coughing coming from the house. They walked back inside to see a woman tied up on a chair/

"U- Ulrich?" asked the woman

/Ulrich and the group went wide eyed. Rianna, Jacobs, Connor, and Hopper had confused looks/

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich

/Ulrich ran to the chair. He crouched and looked at Yumi/

"Who the hell is this?" asked Connor

"Ulrich's wife" said Odd

/Ulrich took his knife and cut the ropes on Yumi's hands/

"You're here" said Yumi

"Yeah. I am" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled as she and Ulrich locked lips/

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner" said Ulrich

"It's okay. All that matters is that you all are here now" said Yumi

"Can the reunion wait? We still have to get out of here!" said Hopper

/Connor handed Yumi a M4A1 assault rifle/

"Lets keep moving" said Connor

/The group saw the two survivalists walking away/

"Do you know how to use that weapon?" asked Jacobs

"A little" said Yumi

/The group noticed a survivalist on a windmill, an RPG in his hands/

"We're dead on takeoff if you don't shoot this asshole" said William

/Ulrich aimed his rifle at the survivalist. He fired and killed him/

"Let's roll" said Odd

/The group sneaked out of the house. They ran towards a dried creek bed/

"Keep off the road. Follow the river" said William

/The group ran into the creek bed/

"How much farther, Connor?" asked Jeremie

"We should be close, just keep it together" said Connor

"This place brings back bad memories" said Hopper

"Oakland?" asked William

"Yeah. Vigilante assholes just like these guys lynched anyone who even looked slightly Asian. I got lucky, they just burned my house down" said Hopper

"I'm sorry" said William

"War brings out the worst in all of us" said Connor

/The group ran down the creek bed. They saw a bridge ahead. And they stopped when they saw survivalists drop a KPA soldier through a hole, with a rope around his neck/

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" asked Odd

"Oh god!" said Aelita

"We need to get out of here! NOW!" said Rianna

"In case you forgotten, we have nowhere else to go. We have to keep moving!" said Connor

/The group heard distant gunfire/

"More gunfire" said Rianna

"I hear it. No point in being quiet now" said William

/The group ran towards the sounds. They saw survivalist guards on a hill as they continued to hear distant gunfire/

"The only way through is straight up the middle" said Connor

"We're fighting them?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, but you can stay back if you-" said Ulrich

/Ulrich was silenced by Yumi cocking her weapon/

"I can take care of myself" said Yumi with a smile

"I fucking hope so. Now let's move!" said Connor

/The group ran through the end of the creek and took cover as the guards started shooting at them/

"So where have you been all this time!?" asked Yumi

"With the resistance!" said Ulrich

"The resistance?! In Colorado?!" asked Yumi

"It's nationwide!" said Ulrich

"Can this wait later?! We're being shot at!" said Jeremie

/The group started firing back at the survivalists, while slowly making their way up the hill. Eventually, they managed to kill the survivalists/

"That's all of them. Hope the others didn't hear that" said Rianna

/Ulrich looked at Yumi/

"How did you get here?" asked Ulrich

"I got separated from Aelita and Jeremie when we passed through Denver. And eventually I was kidnapped and sent here" said Yumi

"T- They didn't try to_ do things_ with you. Did they?" asked Odd

"No. I was one of the lucky ones" said Yumi

/Ulrich breathed a sigh of relief/

"We need to move" said William

/The group nodded and started running through the trailer area as they continued hearing gunfire/

"I wonder who's shooting?" asked Aelita

"Survivalists. They've probably got a prisoner somewhere" said Hopper

/The group ran onto a road and saw the crashed recon helicopter, with several Koreans shooting at the survivalists/

"Holy shit! They survived the crash!" said Jacobs

"Who should we shoot?" asked Hopper

"Shoot 'em all" said Connor

/Jacobs and Jeremie each threw a grenade at the KPA survivors. the grenades detonated and killed them all. Then the group ran and took cover at the helicopter/

"How many of these pricks are there?!" asked William

"Don't know! Just keep shooting!" said Hopper

/The group slowly, but surely, fought their way through the survivalists. The group ended up in another area of trailers. The group then went inside a trailer and started shooting again/

"AGH!" said William

/William slumped against a wall and dropped his rifle. Yumi and Ulrich ran to him/

"He's been hit!" said Ulrich

"I'm okay! It went in and out of my arm!" said William

"Can you shoot?" asked Connor

"Damn right I can!" said William

/Ulrich made a tourniquet on William's arm. Then William grabbed his rifle and continued to help shoot at the survivalists/

"There's too many of them!" said Rianna

"Keep shooting!" said Odd

/The group saw a survivalist on a windmill, armed with an RPG/

"Somebody shoot that prick!" said Connor

/Jacobs raised his rifle and fired. The survivalist was hit and then he fell off the railing/

"He's down!" said Jacobs

/The group ran out of the trailer and took cover in a central area. Yumi, Connor, and William saw a KPA soldier tied on a circular knife hitting target that magicians use. The target was moving in a clockwise fashion/

"You... American? You kill me. Please, kill me. Kill me..." begged the KPA soldier

/Yumi had a horrified look as William shot the soldier in the head/

"Oh my god..." said Yumi

"I'm sorry you had to see that" said William

/The group managed to fight their way towards a road. Eventually they killed all of the nearby survivalists/

"Everyone on me!" said Connor

/Everyone met up with Connor and looked at the windmill/

"That oughta be the last of the RPG teams" said Connor

"Come on! We're taking the road" said William

"What about patrols?" asked Aelita

"We're outta time" said Connor

/The group ran onto the road and followed it. The group then heard distant helicopter blades and looked up to see a small helicopter flying towards a church/

"There's another chopper coming!" said Hopper

"More Koreans?" asked Rianna

"No, it's a scout chopper" said Hopper

"That's our helicopter! Follow it!" said William

/The group ran down the road until they hit an intersection that split the road in two/

"We're gonna need some cover to even get near that heli" said Jeremie

"Yeah. It's bound to be heavily guarded" said Rianna

/The group looked at the church and noticed it had a bell tower/

"You should be able to see everything from that bell tower" said Jeremie

"Looks like the perfect spot for Ulrich and Jacobs" said Hopper

"Alright. Everyone else with me" said Connor

/The group, except for Ulrich and Jacobs, started running down the other road/

"We're gonna scout ahead!" said Connor

"Jacobs, Ulrich, you two climb up the bell tower and provide overwatch" said William

"Good luck, Ulrich" said Yumi

"See you guys on the other side" said Aelita

/The group ran down the road and hopped a fence as Jacobs and Ulrich ran up a hill and towards the church/

"You ready for this shit?" asked Jacobs

"Damn right" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Jacobs took cover behind a jersey barrier as they saw survivalists outside of the church/

"More of them" said Jacobs

"Yeah, no point in being quiet" said Ulrich

"Toss a couple of frags?" asked Jacobs

"You read my mind" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Jacobs each took out a frag grenade/

"Ready?" asked Jacobs

"Yeah. On your go" said Ulrich

/Jacobs and Ulrich pulled the pins on their grenades, and then threw them into a large crowd of survivalists/

"Three... Two... One... NOW!" said Ulrich

/The grenades exploded, obliterating the crowd. Then Ulrich and Jacobs stood up and started firing at survivalists that were coming out of the church/

==With The Group==

/The group was running through a drainage ditch/

"What are we after?" asked Yumi

"A helicopter. We've got a plan to bring fuel to the US Military in San Francisco" said Rianna

"Hope it works" said Yumi

"We've come this far. I expect it too" said Connor

/The group made it to a drainage tunnel/

"How far does this go?" asked Hopper

/The group heard distant voices coming from survivalists. They noticed it was getting closer/

"It's better than here!" said William

/The group crawled one by one into the tunnel. They started crawling as they heard voices on the street above them/

"Sounds like they're passing over us" said Connor

"That means that they're heading towards the chopper. Right?" asked Rianna

"If they do, then that means that there'll be more of them guarding it" said Odd

"Keep it together. We're gonna make it out of this" said Connor

/The group spent the next several minutes crawling through the tunnel. Eventually they made it to the exit/

"Finally" said Odd

"Get me the fuck out of here" said Jeremie

/The group crawled out of the tunnel. They crouched and looked at the survivalist outpost/

"Goddamn, that's a lot of 'em" said Connor

"Connor? It's Jacobs. Me and Ulrich cleared out the church and are ready for your go" said Jacobs over the radio

"Good. You in the bell tower?" asked Connor

"Yeah. We're ready" said Jacobs

"Alright. I want Rianna, William, and Hopper to go back through the tunnel and take the other side. Ambush these fuckers from two directions" said Connor

/Rianna, William, and Hopper nodded. Then they started to crawl back into the tunnel/

"Alright. Let's do this" said Connor

/Connor and the group started sneaking towards the outpost/

==With Ulrich and Jacobs==

/Jacobs looked through the scope of his sniper while lying in a prone position, he saw the group sneaking towards the outpost fence/

"Okay, we see you guys down there" said Jacobs

/Jacobs looked at Ulrich, he was also looking through his rifle's scope. Jacobs turned up the volume on his radio/

"Jackpot" said Hopper

"We're in position" said Rianna

"Guys. We got eyes on the helicopter, but there's too many of 'em guarding it" said Connor

"We're gonna have to thin their ranks first" said William

"Jacobs, Ulrich. I'm gonna walk you through your targets" said Connor

/Jacobs looked back into his scope/

"We're gonna have to thin their ranks first" said Connor

"Hold your fire. I'll tell you when to shoot" said William

"Connor. Sit tight. There's a truck coming" said Rianna

/Ulrich and Jacobs saw a truck going down the road. Then he and Ulrich noticed several snipers on corn silo catwalks that were overlooking the helicopter/

"Got a sniper on the silo walkways. Wait for it..." said Connor

/Ulrich and Jacobs saw the sniper walk out of view of the other survivalists/

"Take the shot" said Connor

/Ulrich fired and killed the sniper/

"Okay. Rianna. Move up after Jacobs and Ulrich take out the guy by the warehouse" said Connor

/Jacobs and Ulrich each aimed at a survivalist sniper who was on a warehouse catwalk/

"Oh shit. Shit" said Connor

"New target, guys. There's one right next to us" said Jeremie

/Jacobs and Ulrich turned their gazes and also their rifles, towards a survivalist on the road. They saw the survivalist climb a ladder and onto a small guard tower/

"Drop him" said Connor

/Jacobs and Ulrich fired and killed the survivalist. Then they turned to look at the survivalist on the warehouse catwalk. They noticed he was slowly walking towards Rianna, William, and Hopper's direction/

"Connor. He's coming right towards us" warned Rianna

"Just a little farther..." said Connor

/The survivalist walked out of the other survivalist's views/

"Take him out" said Connor

/Jacobs fired and killed the survivalist/

"Okay, you're clear. Go" said Connor

/William, Rianna, and Hopper sneaked towards the street and took cover next to a destroyed car as Connor and the rest of the group moved onto the hill in front of the church and took cover behind a destroyed truck. Then William noticed a survivalist walking towards Connor's location/

"Connor. One heading towards you" warned William

/The survivalist stopped, and looked in William, Rianna, and Hopper's direction for several moments/

"I don't think he saw you. Stay there" said Aelita

/The survivalist started walking towards a destroyed semi truck/

"Jacobs, Ulrich, Put him down when he's behind the red truck" said Connor

/The survivalist slowly walked towards the semi truck. Then he walked behind it, and Jacobs killed him/

"Dropped that motherfucker" said Ulrich

/Jacobs and Ulrich looked towards the main road again. They saw a survivalist walking towards a working truck/

"Wait until he gets back to his truck. Then shoot him" said Odd

/The survivalist walked behind the truck, out of the other survivalists view. Ulrich fired and killed him/

"Okay. Everyone to the truck" said Connor

/Ulrich and Jacobs watched as the group ran to the truck. Connor and Rianna got the driver and passenger seats as the rest of the group sat in the passenger bed/

"What's the plan?" asked Aelita

/The group saw the front gate/

"Hold on! We're going through!" said Connor

"Connor! Not again!" said Rianna

/Connor drove the truck through the gate and stopped. The group exited and took cover near several weapons crates as the survivalists started shooting at them/

"Wow... Glad I'm not down there" said Jacobs under his breath

/Ulrich and Jacobs started firing at the survivalists as the group made their way to the helicopter. They took cover around it/

"RPG!" said Hopper

/An RPG round hit the bell tower, causing it to ignite. Ulrich and Jacobs stood up/

"The church is collapsing! Get out of there!" said Yumi

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Ulrich

"You're gonna have to jump!" said Rianna

/Jacobs and Ulrich ran through a boarded up window and fell painfully onto a scaffolding. They then ran off of it and took cover as they saw survivalists running towards them/

"We're at the helicopter! Push through to us!" said Odd

/Jacobs and Ulrich, slowly but surely, fought their way through the survivalists and into the outpost/

"Jacobs! Ulrich! Hurry! We're being overrun!" said Connor

/Jacobs and Ulrich ran to the helicopter/

"Alright flyboy, this is why you're here. Everyone in!" said Connor

/Jacobs sat in the pilot seat and Hopper in the co-pilot seat as William and Odd, ran to the truck/

"Where in the hell are you going?!" asked Ulrich

"There's not enough room in the chopper!" said Odd

"We'll meet you guys in San Fran!" said William

"Try not to die on the way there!" said Odd

/William and Odd got in the truck and started to drive away/

"Fuck it! Everyone else get in!" said Connor

/The rest of the group piled into the helicopter as Jacobs started the pre-flight check. Then the group noticed more survivalists moving towards them/

"That's good enough for a pre-flight check! Get us airborne!" said Connor

/Jacobs lifted the helicopter, and started flying away from the survivalist camp/

"Good work everyone" said Connor

"Hopper. You got a signal?" asked Ulrich

"The convoy is just outside of Carson City. Heading west" said Hopper

"Then lets go hijack those tankers" said Connor

/Jacobs continued flying west as Ulrich looked at Yumi/

"You okay?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I'm out of there" said Yumi

"Don't worry about it. We're all here now" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled as she looked out of the open helicopter door frame/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Overwatch

"This message is to all cells in Utah and Nevada. Korean tankers carrying jet fuel are nearing the Lake Tahoe area. Resistance operations are already underway to intercept. Our soldiers need any and all resources we can provide to help them defeat the occupation. Use these encoded channels to communicate. I will, as always, be here as your conduit. This is the Voice of Freedom"

* * *

==On the Nevada/California border==

/Jacobs was flying the helicopter down a highway as the group inspected their weapons/

"We're entering the dead zone. Their Comm-link frequencies should be garbage up here in these mountains. We've got about a five mile stretch to pull this off" said Hopper

"If we hit them now then they can't call for help" said Ulrich

"Right. We've gotta capture these tankers or the whole San Francisco plan is bust!" said Connor

/The group saw Korean vehicles on the road/

"APC's up ahead. We must be getting close!" said Aelita

/Jacobs fired rockets at the APC's, blowing all of them up. He continued flying as he noticed a tunnel up ahead/

"I've got the GPS signal from the transmitters. The convoy should be just up ahead" said Jeremie

"Tunnel ahead!" said Yumi

"Keep her steady, Jacobs! Fly straight through it!" said Connor

"WHAT?!" asked Ulrich

/Jacobs lowered the helicopter and went into the tunnel. He fired his miniguns at KPA Humvees that were inside. He exited the tunnel moments later/

"Great job, flyboy!" said Rianna

"Never do that again!" snapped Aelita

/The group noticed the convoy, along with several escort APC's and Humvees/

"Destroy those escort vehicles so we can move in!" said Connor

"Got it!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs fired rockets and miniguns at the escort vehicles, eventually destroying them all. But the tankers kept driving/

"Connor, the plan isn't working. The tankers aren't slowing down" said Rianna

"Alright, uh, plan B. Bring us alongside the trucks and match their speed. Jeremie, open the door" said Connor

"You're fucking crazy! I'm not jumping out of a moving vehicle!" said Jeremie

"Either you go voluntarily or I help you. Either way, you will be in one of those trucks!" said Connor

/Connor looked at Jacobs/

"You need to get all of us on those trucks before they reach the border checkpoint" said Connor

"Bring us in, Jacobs" said Ulrich

/Jacobs lined up with the rear tanker/

"I'm not jumping onto a truck!" said Yumi

"It's okay. You'll be with me" said Ulrich

/Ulrich squeezed Yumi's hand reassuringly, causing her to smile/

"You better be right about this" said Yumi

"I'll go first" said Ulrich

/Ulrich jumped onto the truck and opened the driver door. He pulled the KPA driver out and helped Yumi into the passenger seat. He closed the door and started driving/

"One down! Two to go!" said Rianna

/Jacobs lined up with the middle tanker/

"I'm not doing it!" said Jeremie

"Get out there!" said Connor

/Jeremie jumped onto the tanker and opened the driver door. He shot the driver in the head and pulled the body out. Then Aelita jumped onto the tanker and got to the passenger seat as Jeremie started driving/

"Great job, Jeremie!" said Aelita

"Get me on the lead tanker! C'mon!" said Connor

/Jacobs lined up with the lead tanker/

"Go big or go home!" said Jacobs

/Connor jumped onto the tanker and opened the drivers door. He shot the driver twice and let his body fall out. Rianna jumped onto the tanker as Connor sat in the driver seat. Rianna sat down in the passenger seat/

"Oh my god! I never want to do that again!" said Jeremie

"You did fine! Put your foot down and don't stop until we reach San Francisco" said Connor

"I'll be Jacobs' co-pilot" said Hopper

/Jacobs flew above the group, and then heard an alarm/

"Missile lock! We got missile lock!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs activated the helicopter's countermeasures. He noticed missiles approaching and the flare's on the helicopter stopping them/

"Find that SAM and blow it to kingdom come!" said Hopper

/Jacobs saw the SAM in the distance. He flew to it and fired at it with rockets, effectively destroying it/

"Keep moving! We cannot lose these tankers!" said Connor

/Jacobs destroyed another SAM site. Then he and Hopper noticed the California border checkpoint/

"Checkpoint's ahead!" said Aelita

"It's crawling with Koreans..." said Ulrich

"Don't stop! I'm gonna ram the gate! Jacobs. Soften them up!" said Connor

/Jacobs flew ahead of the tankers and fired rockets and miniguns at the checkpoint. He killed the KPA soldiers there/

"The way up's clear!" said Hopper

/Connor drove his tanker through the gate as the group followed/

"WOOHOO!" said Connor

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to California!" said Jeremie

/The group continued driving into a small town, then they saw an overpass that had KPA tanks and Humvees on it/

"They're blocking the highway!" said Rianna

"Waste 'em! Clear those vehicles from the overpass!" said Connor

"Got it. I'll soften them up" said Jacobs

/Jacobs fired rockets at the KPA vehicles, destroying them but also causing the overpass to collapse/

"Oh shit. Talk about collateral damage..." said Ulrich

"Now what?" asked Yumi

"We're taking a detour. There's got to be another on-ramp nearby" said Connor

/Connor drove off of the road and into a grassy area, the group followed/

"I don't think these things were meant to go off road" said Jeremie

"Just follow my lead" said Connor

/The group started driving towards an area of apartments, houses, and motels/

"Jacobs. Cover us as we push through this neighborhood!" said Connor

/The group got back onto a street as they saw KPA reinforcements arrive/

"Humvee on our right!" said Rianna

"Another one near us!" said Yumi

/Jacobs flew to Rianna's tanker and fired. He blew up that Humvee. Then he flew to Ulrich's tanker. He blew up the Humvee next to him/

"Great goddamn work, flyboy!" said Connor

"I see more KPA in the parking lot!" said Hopper

"I see 'em!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs fired at several KPA soldiers in a motel parking lot, killing them all. Then Jacobs killed a KPA soldier in a guard tower as Connor's tanker hit a destroyed truck/

"Connor?!" asked Aelita

"What're you doing?! This isn't a demolition derby!" said Rianna

"We don't stop for shit!" said Connor

"See how long it runs if you keep using it like a battering ram!" said Ulrich

"These are good solid trucks! They can handle it!" said Connor

/The group started driving past the motel, as KPA teams ran on the roof with RPGs/

"RPG team on the motel roof!" said Jeremie

/Jacobs fired at the RPG teams, killing them all/

"Nailed 'em!" said Connor

/The group saw a roadblock on the road/

"Roadblock ahead!" said Rianna

/Connor rammed through the roadblock. He continued driving as the group followed/

"That truck's not gonna last very long!" said Hopper

"Shut it, Hop! This truck will get to San Fran!" said Connor

/The group drove towards a business area with small skyscrapers. An alarm sounded in Jacobs' helicopter/

"Missile lock!" said Hopper

/Jacobs dodged several missiles and noticed a distant SAM site/

"I see the prick!" said Jacobs

/Jacobs fired several rockets at the SAM site, blowing it up/

"Great hit! They ain't getting up!" said Hopper

/Connor looked at a distant on-ramp/

"I see another on-ramp! We're almost there!" said Connor

/The group drove under a highway overpass as Jacobs flew over it. Then Rianna saw a helicopter in the distance/

"Attack chopper!" said Rianna

"Jacobs! Kill that Helo!" said Connor

/Jacobs flew towards the Korean helicopter/

"We are so screwed!" said Hopper

"You worry too much!" said Jacobs with a grin

/Jacobs and the helicopter started shooting at each other. Jacobs managed to shoot it down after a few moments/

"Holy shit, you did it!" said Hopper

"Told ya!" said Jacobs

/The group drove onto the on-ramp and started driving towards the direction of San Francisco/

"We're almost there! Stick close to the lead tanker and take out any threats in front of us!" said Connor

/RPG teams on a roof started shooting at Ulrich and Yumi's tanker/

"Rockets on our left!" said Ulrich

/Jacobs fired his miniguns and killed the RPG teams/

"That's the last of 'em" said Connor

"For now maybe" said Aelita

"They sure as shit know this isn't their convoy anymore" said Ulrich

/The group kept driving as the highway went over water, and away from the town. Connor's truck started to make sluggish noises and then stopped, right in the middle of the bridge. The rest of the group stopped behind him/

"Oh shit" said Connor

"Dammit, Connor! We told you to be more careful! Can you get it started again?" asked Jeremie

"I'm trying!" said Connor

"We're sitting ducks out here!" said Ulrich

/The group noticed KPA Humvees coming in from the distance/

"Heads up! We got KPA closing in!" said Hopper

"Shit! They'll be on us all the way to 'Frisco!" said Jeremie

"Jeremie, Aelita, lay all of the C4 you got on the bridge. We're gonna make sure we're not followed" said Connor

"Alright. But it's gonna take a minute" said Aelita

"Jacobs! Cover us" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita got out of their tanker and started putting C4 on one side of the highway as Hopper and Jacobs noticed several KPA Humvees coming from the town/

"KPA coming in!" said Jacobs

"Burn 'em up!" said Hopper

/Jacobs fired at the incoming Humvees as Aelita and Jeremie ran to the other side of the bridge/

"Guys?" asked Connor

"We've got half of the charges in place!" said Jeremie

/Jacobs continued destroying KPA Humvees as Jeremie and Aelita worked on planting more explosives/

"How much longer?!" asked Yumi

"Nearly there!" said Aelita

/Jacobs destroyed several more Humvees as Jeremie and Aelita planted the last of the C4/

"Okay! That's the last of 'em!" said Jeremie

"Then Hurry up and get back to your truck" said Connor

/Jeremie and Aelita ran and got back into their tanker. The group started driving again/

"Once you're clear of the blast, Jeremie, light 'em up!" said Connor

/The group drove as more KPA Humvees started closing in/

"We're on the move! Let 'em have it!" said Ulrich

/Jeremie pressed the detonator and exploded the C4. The entire middle section of the highway collapsed into the water and made the chasing KPA Humvees fall into the ocean/

"HOLY SHIT!" said Hopper

"That oughta slow the fuckers down!" said Jacobs

/The group kept driving towards San Francisco as Connor grabbed a CV radio speaker. He changed the frequency to the US Army's main frequency/

"This is Connor Morgan of the Montrose, Colorado resistance. We have three fuel tankers to deliver to the US Army" said Connor

"Copy that, you're just in time. We've got a Forward Operating Base set up in Sausalito. Meet us there. Over" said Warpath

"Roger. Will arrive in three hours with air escort. Resistance, out" said Connor

/Connor put the speaker back into it's holster as the group saw another vehicle closing in/

"More KPA?" asked Aelita

"No. I think it's Odd and William" said Ulrich

/Odd drove the truck to meet up with Connor/

"WELCOME TO CALIFORNIA, BABY!" said Odd

"Great to see you guys again!" said Ulrich

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" said William

/The group kept driving, and Jacobs kept flying/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Golden Gate (Part 1)

(I got the lyrics of "Time has come today" from azlyrics .com. And I don't own the website or the song itself)

* * *

"Once upon a time in America, our military was a well-oiled, well-funded machine, capable of projecting massive power anywhere in the world. The crumbling of our nation, finished with the hammer blows of a cunning enemy, changed all that. But this country's strength has never been solely weighed by its guns and treasure."

"250 years ago, farmers and shopkeepers, printers and blacksmiths, fought a mighty empire, armed with little more than courage and a dream of freedom. Today, a new generation of civilians will join our armed forces to tear San Francisco from enemy hands"

"I am the Voice of Freedom. But _you_ are its terrible, swift, sword. This is a war of the people, by the people..."

"**Let freedom ring.**"

* * *

==At the US Military's Forward Operating Base. On the outskirts of San Francisco, California==

/The group walked towards a group of US Air Force pilots/

"Hey! You guys Colorado Resistance? The crew from Montrose?" asked Raptor 1

"What's left of us, yeah" said William

"Hell of a job getting us that jet fuel. Now our troops can get their air support" said Raptor 1

"Yeah. But first we gotta knock out those AAs" said Raptor 2

/The group started walking towards some helicopters, but a soldier stopped them/

"Hang on. We got a couple of Resistance fighters from Nevada and Utah, here" said Cpt. Enheart

"Really? Who?" asked Odd

/The group saw a few Resistance fighters walking towards them. One of them, the group recognized was Odd's old girlfriend, Samantha Knight/

"SAM!?" asked Odd

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sam

"What're we doing here?! What're _you_ doing here?!" asked Odd

"Can the reunion wait? We're taking back San Francisco!" said Connor

/The group nodded and walked with the pilots towards the helicopters/

"HEY! We good to go?" asked Raptor 1

/One of the pilots nodded as the helicopter blades started whirring/

"Alright! Jacobs, Knight, Connor, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, are with me! The rest of you, go with Raptor 2!" said Raptor 1

/Odd and everyone in his group went into Raptor 1's helicopter. The rest of the group went into Raptor 2's helicopter/

"Rotor check. Throttle to 70 percent. Avionics are a go" said Raptor 1

"Raptor, this is Warpath. You are clear for take-off. Happy hunting" said Warpath

"Raptor 1-1, copies" said Raptor 1

"2, solid copy. Keep the beer cold for us" said Raptor 2

"Hope you all don't mind a little music" said Raptor 1

/The helicopters started going into the air as a song started playing through the helicopter's speaker/

_Time has come today Young hearts can go their way_

"This is Warpath. Be advised that we have additional choppers from the 160th, inbound. Over" said Warpath

"Raptor copies all. Joining formation" said Raptor 1

/The group saw the city of San Francisco in the distance, AA fire in the sky, and a massive cloud of smoke going into the sky from downtown. Then the group saw another dozen American attack helicopters join them in heading towards the Golden Gate Bridge/

_Can't put it off another day I don't care what others say_

"Fight's already started for the bridge" said Rianna

_They say we don't listen anyway. Time has come today, hey_

"It's about time" said Connor

_The room has changed today I have no place to stay_

"Raptor, this is Stalker 6-1. Snuggle up and keep a low ceiling. We're gonna come in right under those guns" said Stalker 6-1

_I'm thinking about the subway_

/The group of helicopters started getting close to the bridge, when an alarm sounded/

"Uh, we've got a couple of unidentified aircraft heading towards your position. Does anyone have a visual?" asked Warpath

_My love has blown away_

/The group and the pilots noticed Korean jets heading towards them/

"Here they come!" said Raptor 1

/The two Korean jets fired, and shot down several American helicopters. Raptor 2's helicopter was hit, but still in the air/

"Are you alright, Raptor 2?" asked Raptor 1

"I got clipped pretty bad... Losing hydraulic pressure... Fire in the engine compartment... I can't keep her in the air. Gonna put her down near the convoy" said Raptor 2

"Don't worry about us. We'll meet you on the bridge!" said Aelita

/Raptor 2's (Group #2's) helicopter flew towards the north end of the Golden Gate Bridge as Raptor 1's (Group #1's) helicopter flew towards the bridge itself. They saw RPG teams readying to fire on them/

"I have eyes on a couple of RPG teams on the bridge!" said Stalker 6-4

/The RPG teams started firing/

"Confirmed! Multiple launches from the upper deck! Hold onto something!" said Raptor 1

/The group held onto themselves and their seats as they saw Raptor 1-4 get hit/

"I'm hit! Raptor 1-4 is going down! 1-4 is-" said Raptor 1-4

/Raptor 4's helicopter hit the bridge, and the wreckage started falling into the ocean/

"Raptor 1-4 is down! I repeat: 1-4 is in the water!" said Raptor 1

"Copy that. Sending search and rescue" said Warpath

/The group flew underneath the bridge, and saw KPA soldiers on the bridge support towers/

"RPGs on the scaffolding! We're going guns hot!" said Raptor 1

"Take 'em out! Use your grenade launchers!" said Connor

/Odd, Sam, and Jacobs fired their grenade launchers at the KPA soldiers, scoring several kills as the helicopter made a couple of turns around the support towers/

"Warpath! This is Raptor 1-1! The LZ is too hot! Over" said Raptor 1

"Copy, Raptor. Hang on a sec..." said Warpath

/The helicopter started flying by the supports again, Odd, Sam, and Jacobs kept firing/

"Raptor. Your new LZ is the Lime Point Lighthouse. You need to secure that area before we roll in the big guns. Over" said Warpath

"I copy" said Raptor 1

/Raptor 1 started flying towards the north end of the bridge. The group saw a lighthouse a short distance from the bridge itself, and several KPA soldiers shooting at American soldiers. And the group also noticed a tank near the bottom of the bridge/

"We've got five dismounted infantry and a T-99 at the base of the north tower" said Raptor 1

"I see fifteen plus, and two RPG teams on the road!" said Sam

/The helicopter started getting near the LZ/

"Ten seconds!" said Raptor 1

/The helicopter landed, and the group exited/

"Touch down" said Raptor 1

/Raptor 1 took off and flew away as the group saw a RPG round hit a second helicopter that landed, killing all of the soldiers on it. The group and the American soldiers saw the RPG team on a guard station tower/

"RPG! RPG!" said Sgt. Keyes

"RPG on the balcony!" said Pvt. Hernandez

/The group and the American soldiers took cover as KPA soldiers fired upon them. But then the group saw Raptor 1 arrive/

"Raptor 1, providing Close Air-Support!" said Raptor 1

/Raptor 1 started firing at KPA soldiers/

"Someone take out those RPGs!" said Sgt. Keyes

"I've got those guys!" said Odd

/Odd started firing on the RPG team/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

(**I'm really sorry that it's taking forever to fix my laptop, but I assure you that I'm working on it! I hope this chapter is a good compromise! :D)**

(


End file.
